Young Dragon
by Nico.Slade
Summary: A young gay preteen boy's decent into hell at the hands of angry adults because he dared to be gay and how he survived.
1. Chapter 1

Young Dragon

* * *

This is going to be darker than I usually write but never fear my loyal readers; it will get better as it go along so please enjoy it and review because I know you want to

Rated M for various reasons such as:

Rape

Swearing

Violence

Blood

Boy on Boy sex

Bestiality

Cross-dressing

Incest

Nudity

And other things as well but I do hope you guys enjoy so here you are

* * *

Chapter 1 - Hell

Hell. That's exactly what it was and it changed my life beyond anything I'd ever known or experienced in my short life. I sit here on the beach in Ventura next to the Holiday Inn, contemplating my life and what direction I'm going to be going in. I know the road will be long and bumpy and I'm sure I will have my share of problems before my life is through, or what is to be my life. The Alvin I once was is gone, never to return. I wonder what is to happen to me next. I guess the only thing I can do is to let life lead me in whatever direction it wants me to go it and trust in myself and hope for the best. I stand up and turn back to the hotel, having taken the first step in what is to be a long journey. Sensei told me once to trust in who I am, and to have a little faith in myself. So I shall. I choose to believe in myself once more. Sagebrush did much to restore my mind. Sensei did much to restore my spirit, soul, and body through the Twin Dragon training. Sensei and the doctors have done more for me than they ever will fully realize and I owe them all a debt of honour I probably could never repay. So how did it all start? It started back in Thousand Oaks, California, when I was very young.

My early life wasn't all that great but I did manage to have some good moments. As far back as I can remember I had been very hyperactive. I couldn't stop unless Dave fed me medication to turn me off at night so I could sleep. I know it irritated my sister Lynda and she would constantly scream at me to calm down and stop racing around. I don't think she fully understood what hyperactivity was and what it made me do. I had no control over it. I wished I wasn't like that. That wasn't the only problem I had. Nobody knew I was deaf until I got tested at eight years old. I knew there was something wrong with my hearing when I was little and I taught myself to read lips to compensate for my bad hearing. Amazing what one can do when motivated or challenged.

That didn't change things. Instead, Dave acted like I was causing him even more problems and he began trying to shame me because of the problems I had, problems I had no control over. Being young I didn't understand why he was doing what he was. Somewhere along the line he started spanking me all of the time telling me I deserved it because I was a bad boy, I was out of control, I could never mind him, and so on. In my mind I knew he was wrong for what he was doing but that didn't stop the reality of the situation. So not knowing any better, I began to retaliate by yelling back at her every chance I got and accusing him of being a child abuser. He simply started beating me even more. My words didn't change anything.

School was even worse. All of the kids there would make fun of me every chance they got and I responded to it by yelling back at them, which made them do it even more. I knew why they did it. It was because of my bad hearing. I was totally deaf in the left ear and had a 68% loss in my right. I could hear the sound of their voices, but not what they were saying. So I would either give them a stupid look or say something completely different. That gave them all the ammo they needed to make my life hell. After a while I began to ignore them and they didn't like that. They stepped it up and I still continued to ignore them. I'd change direction every time I saw them coming towards me. Naturally the teachers were useless. They would show up after the fact and I'd be the one to get into trouble. The kids would smirk at me each time I got taken to the office. This continued right up to the fourth grade and October 74, when I turned ten. Suddenly things changed. I started looking at the other boys and wondering what they would look like naked. I discovered my cock and what I could do with it. The first time I came was something I'll never forget. I did it in the boy's bathroom while looking at myself in the mirror. When it was over I stared in wonder at the white stuff on my fingers and wondered what it was. I looked at books in the library and found a few that told me what I wanted to know about the event in the boy's bathroom. That simple event changed me in ways I didn't understand then like I do now. All I know was that I really loved the feeling I got from having jacked off as I heard it called by the boys in school. As I started doing it more I began to envision the cute boys I saw in school. My ejaculations (as the books called it or Cumming as the boys called it) got better and better. I didn't understand why that was happening so I went back to the school library and looked for the books I had read and they said nothing about what I wanted to know. That frustrated me a lot. I tried to be careful about not letting anyone catch me, but one afternoon Dave did catch me in the act and I got a whipping. He screamed at me the entire time about what a sin it was and how I was going to hell for it and all of the other things the books I had read said were fables. I countered each one of his statements and got spanked even harder. Finally he pushed me off his lap and onto the floor in disgust and stormed out of the bathroom. I got my pants back up and went down the hall to my room, or the room I now shared with a brother named Theodore. I stretched out on my bed, the top bunk and sighed. I knew I needed to be a lot more careful from then on.

* * *

One afternoon in late November, I got the chance to go to the local library. That meant a golden opportunity to look for answers. Opening the catalogue drawer, I got the shock of my life when I found what must have been to my mind a virtual gold mine of information. I got excited and went to work copying down the decimal numbers for the books and went looking for them. I started reading the covers until I found what is now known as the famous Masters and Johnson sex study. That book did more than answer my questions, it helped me understand my newfound sexual identity. I now knew what I was. I was gay. Homosexual. I left the library feeling a lot better about myself. I was convinced I was going crazy and now I knew I wasn't. Unknown to me Theodore had discovered where I went to and found the book I was reading and told Dave what it was I had been reading. I got into a lot of trouble over that and anytime I looked at Theodore he was smirking at me. I got it again only worse. It wasn't long before everyone at school and in the neighbourhood knew thanks to Theodore's big mouth. I told Dave he was telling people family secrets and Theodore got it bad before he told Dave he was warning people about me. Talk about something coming back to bite me on the ass! He pampered him while I got it again. Theodore now had a way to blackmail me and he didn't hesitate to use it every chance he got. Dave and I were fighting constantly over my being gay. I took the position it wasn't wrong while Dave tried to beat it out of me and screamed at me constantly. It was getting to the point where I was getting attacked every day by the kids at school, teachers making sure there wasn't any boy in the bathroom so I could go in, Theodore blackmailing me (if you do this I'll let you suck my cock or lick my ass) and then telling Dave I tried to do something with him, and getting whipped by Dave. It really was amazing I didn't lose my mind.

Life continued on like this for some time until one afternoon just before school let out I found a pamphlet on the glass coffee table and looked at it. I was a voracious reader, reading anything interesting that crossed my path. It was advertising something called Tough Love and as I read it through and looked at the picture of a lady on the back cover named Janet Gephart I got a very scary feeling running up and down my spine. I hoped Dave wouldn't get involved with this thing. It sounded dark and evil to me and little did I know how right I was. I debated on throwing it away, showing it to Theo and running a head game on him (he was so much more out of control than Dave claimed I was, doing all kinds of things to us and getting away with it. He actually claimed I forced him to do some of those things), or just leaving it there. In the end I just left it there and hoped nothing would ever come of it.

* * *

The summer of 75 was the loneliest time of my life. The kids on the street wouldn't play with me and wouldn't allow me to hang out with them. They harassed me constantly about being gay, Theodore encouraging them the whole time. Their parents would glare at me if I even dared to look at them. I spent most of my time in the backyard doing yard work and feeling sorry for myself. I slowly started sinking into major depression and I think that's what finally scared Dave into doing something. I had retreated so far into myself I was barely responding to anything anymore. I guess he saw me with the razor blade in my hands one afternoon, sitting on the pile of weeds and slowly turning the shiny metal in the sunlight that finally convinced him I was in serious need of help. Truth was I was so damn tired of all of the shit I was going through that I simply wanted it all to stop. I wanted people to leave me alone, to let me live life my way. I wanted out of all of this pain and suffering. I flung the razor blade into the trashcan and went back to work.

One week later Dave told me I had an appointment with somebody called Dr. Grayson. She was actually being nice for once and I wondered what was going on. I decided to go and see what would happen. I really had nothing to lose. We went there and I met him in his office. He seemed really nice and I actually began to hope once more. Maybe he would help me with all of this. The first meet was more of a greet thing. I agreed to talk to him and I felt relieved. Finally I was going to get help. The next week we sat down and I started talking a bit slow at first. He seemed to understand that I was hesitant about talking.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. I've heard all of this before," he said with a smile. "Just let it all out."

I did. Over the summer I talked about everything going on inside me. He asked a few questions but just let me talk. It felt good to unburden myself of everything I was feeling deep down inside. I even told him of my fantasies involving boys and he listened and asked questions.

"What kind of things would you want to do with a boy?" he asked me.

I thought for a moment. "Get naked with him. Touch him all over his body and touch his cock and make him feel good like I make myself feel good when I get naked and touch myself."

"Have you ever done that to a boy?" he asked me.

"No," I replied.

"Would you want to?" Grayson asked me.

I smiled. "I'd like to if I could find one that's willing."

When he called my Mom in to talk to her he told her differently, like he had been all of this time. He was playing head games with me and Dave, telling me what I wanted to hear and telling Dave what he wanted him to hear. We'd get home from the sessions and she would be acting strange, but she would leave me alone. He kept on taking me there and nothing ever happened to me. I kept talking to him telling him everything I was feeling deep down inside. After a while things didn't seem so bad anymore and I was finding it easier to deal with Theodore, the kids in the neighbourhood, my parents, and I was looking forward to starting the fifth grade at Conejo. I really thought things were getting better. What I didn't realize was that Grayson was setting me up for something that would alter my life forever. I would never be the same again.

My first clue was the way Dave was acting one morning. I wondered what was going on but I didn't think and that was my mistake. It was one week after I had made a huge mistake and had gotten into major trouble. I had found a book week ago and hid it under my mattress in the top bunk. I was looking at the drawings of a naked boy when Theodore walked into the room. He saw what I was looking at and I quickly jumped on him to keep him from running off.

"Have you ever looked at yourself and wondered how big it was and how big it might get when you are done growing?" I asked him.

I had asked the right question because he nodded to that. So I got a ruler out of my drawer as he pulled down his pants. I looked at his little cock and smiled.

"You really do have a nice one," I said. "Perfect for playing with."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Every boy plays with his cock. This book says so. I'll show you," I said.

I found the page and showed it to him and he nodded as it looked like he finally understood. While he read the page, I measured his cock, from root to tip. His soft cock measured nearly four inches [10 cm].

"Four inches [10 cm] soft," I announced.

I touched it a little and it grew erect and I measured again. It was exactly five inches [12½ cm] hard and I told him so. I noticed he had only one ball and I asked him about it.

"I don't know, but thanks for telling me about my cock," he said.

"You're welcome. That's what big brothers are for," I said as he pulled his pants up. "When you think you are ready to be told about how to play with it to feel good, let me know. I'll teach you," I said as I slid the book back under the mattress.

We went out of the room and off to do whatever needed to be done. Little did I know Theodore was happily telling Dave what had happened in the bedroom and taking him down there to show her my book I found and then telling him he was wrong for treating me the way he had been and the next thing I knew I was getting dragged into the house by a very angry Dave and getting a really bad spanking. I couldn't sit down right that night. Theodore didn't look at me. I had to sleep in the piano room that night and from then on. I asked Dave why.

"So you don't rape your brother!" he screamed at me.

I realized then I had made a huge mistake with him and began ignoring him from then on.

* * *

Then came the morning in October 1975 after I had just turned eleven that everything changed. As I said Dave was acting weird and I should have paid attention to that but didn't. I headed out into the backyard and about an hour later got called into the house. I saw Grayson standing in the living room and I thought he was there for me to talk to. I went into the living room and suddenly four men pounced on me and knocked me down to the floor. I fought back as something stung me in the left shoulder. I looked up into Dave's face as everything went blurry and then dark. My journey into hell had started.

When I came to, I found myself strapped down in a bed with just my white briefs on. I felt sick so I moved my head over the side of the bed and threw up on the floor. I slumped back and wondered what in hell was going on. I looked up when I heard the door open and close. I couldn't see much because of the single light over me. I turned my head to the right of me and saw Grayson sitting down next to me.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

I never saw the hand coming, but I sure felt it on the right side of my face and then once more on my left side. Damn that hurt. I looked up into the face of a slightly younger man. I saw cruelty in the eyes and shivered in fear.

"This is my associate, Bob Molson," Grayson said. "He will be helping me to administer the treatments to you."

"You can't do this! My Father…" I protested as another pair of slaps cut me off.

Grayson smiled as he help up a sheet of paper. "Your father had you committed here. I convinced them to send you here at Camarillo State Hospital."

"No!" I screamed. "Let me go! I promise to not be gay anymore!"

I was really scared. I didn't want to be there, I wanted to get as far away as I possibly could. I struggled against my restraints as they laughed at my attempts. Both of them walked to the door and out. The door slamming closed behind them convinced me I was trapped in here forever.

I have no idea how long I lay there. I couldn't sleep when I got tired because the light was on all of the time. At some point I needed to pee so I started yelling for somebody to come and help me. The strain grew and grew until I couldn't hold it anymore and finally had to let go. I cried as the hot urine soaked my white briefs and the bed beneath me. I could feel it wet against my skin. Then I got thirsty and yelled some more but nobody came. I got very hungry and just kept quiet since I knew nobody would come to feed me, give me water, and clean me up. I peed on myself at least twice more before the two of them returned. Grayson shook his head at me.

"Bob, the boy has wet the bed. He needs to be punished," Grayson said.

Bob stepped forward and released me from the restraints and grabbing me by the upper left arm, shoved my face down into the wet spot on the bed while slapping the back of my head hard. I struggled to keep from suffocating and then found myself face down on the bed with his knee in the centre of my back. He held my feet while Grayson buckled leather straps around my ankles, and then around my wrists. I heard something snap loudly and I looked down to see a piece of metal that I later learned was a double snap holding the leather straps on my ankles together. There was no way I'd be able to walk or even run. I felt my hands getting pulled behind me and another loud snap. I knew there was a double snap in place between the leather straps on my wrists. Bob took a pair of scissors and cut my wet briefs off me and tossed them to the side. He picked me up like I was a sack of potatoes and carried me further into the room. He did something to the wall and it opened up, revealing a small room. He dropped me into the corner and pushed a button, causing a door to slide closed. I realized it was an elevator of some kind. I managed to sit up and wondered just how far down we would go.

"Nobody going to find you down here," Bob chuckled at me. "The only people who know of this are James and I."

That scared me. There was nothing I could do. I was restrained hand and foot. The elevator finally stopped and he picked me up once more as the door opened. He walked into a dark hallway and started walking towards a light. We passed through a thick door and he closed it behind him. I couldn't see much of anything in the room I supposed we were in. Bob turned to something and I heard a soft click and then lights came on in the room. What I saw in there chilled me to the bone. It looked like a torture chamber. I saw tables with straps on them. I saw a rack with fearsome looking whips on them. I saw chains and ropes hanging down from the ceiling. I saw a big padded barrel in the corner. I saw a big cabinet against the far wall and could only guess as to what was inside of it. Bob set me on my feet and turned me around to look at him, his hands under my arms holding me up. He smiled a scary smile.

"Welcome to our special treatment facility," he whispered.

I shivered. "If you let me go, I won't tell anyone about this."

"Oh I have no intention of letting my new playmate go," he laughed.

He carried me over to the small cell in the far corner I hadn't noticed and laid me down on the floor and closed the door.

"Rest for a bit while I set up the first treatment," he smiled.

I sat up and watched him go over to the cabinet and get a small black box out and take it over to a table. I noticed it had wires coming out of it. One of those wires he put into an electrical socket by the table. The other wires he spread apart. I watched him doing something with the table and then stand back and nod. He came back to the cell and opened it. He grabbed me and I began to struggle, to fight back the best I could. He merely laughed at my efforts and then slapped me really hard on the face again. As I lay there stunned and in pain he quickly snapped the D rings in the leather straps on my feet and hands into snaps set into the table. He reached for a leather strap and cinched it tight around my waist. He worked to get me fully stretched out on the table. I tried to break free and couldn't. I was strapped down good. Bob then picked up one of the wires and smiled down at me. He showed me one of the ends. I saw something metal with teeth on it and shivered in fear.

"There are called Alligator clips," he said softly. "They are designed to clamp down on anything and stay there."

He reached for my right nipple and began to play with it until it stuck out.

"Such a nice little tittie," he chuckled and then put the Alligator clamp on it.

Oh God did it hurt! I screamed out loud as I felt the pain from it. Bob laughed as he put the second one on my left nipple. That hurt too.

"He is ready for his first treatment?" Grayson asked as he entered the room.

Bob smiled. "Yes. He sure sang out nicely when I put the clips on his titties."

Both of them laughed as I struggled and cried, begging to be let go. I watched Bob reach for the box next to my head and flip a switch. I heard the box start to hum as the fear swept through me.

"You may begin the treatment Bob," Grayson said from his seat next to me.

I watched him reach for a red button on the box while smiling at me. His thumb pressed it and I felt the most incredible pain race through me as something grabbed my body and began shaking me. I could hear myself screaming out in agony as the pain shot through me. He was electrocuting me. He had begun my torture by using electrical shocks on me. I could feel my body moving as he applied the shocks over and over again while laughing the entire time. I don't remember blacking out. I remember coming to face down on the padded barrel, being strapped in place. I remember I hurt so badly.

"I want to introduce my pet snake to you," I heard him whisper into my ear.

I looked down at what had to be the biggest cock I'd ever seen on a man. I watched it coming up hard.

"Little Bobby wants to play. He wants to get inside of you," he whispered as he moved behind me.

I felt something touch my anal entry. I felt it slowly start to push it's way into it and I suddenly realized his big cock was going inside of me. The pain flared up right there and I screamed out loud as he slowly pushed his big cock into me. By the time he stopped I could feel his balls against my skin. I panted hard trying to expel him from my ass.

"Now for a little pleasure," he sighed into my ear. "You are so tight. I love to fuck a young boy's tight ass."

I felt his hands on my bare hips as he drew his cock almost completely out of me and then shoved back in very hard, making me scream out in pain and try to get away from him. I couldn't because I was strapped down on the barrel. He kept fucking me hard and fast until I blacked out from the pain.

I woke up inside the tiny cell. I hurt all over. I could barely move. My hands and feet were still strapped together. I heard him laugh at me from outside the cell.

"We are going to have such fun together," he chuckled, unlocking the cell door. "I want to play with you some more."

I struggled as he dragged me over to a chain dangling from the ceiling. He hooked my wrist cuffs as he called the leather straps around my wrists to the end of the chain and then hooked my ankle cuffs to a bolt in the floor. He stepped back and pressed a button on a box next to him and I heard what sounded like a motor starting up above me. I felt myself get dragged a few feet before the winch lifted me off the floor. It kept going until I was stretched out very painfully. He smiled as he set the box off to the side. He came back with the box and a long thin white stick. He swung it past my face at least twice. It made a hissing sound in the air.

"A little switching on the ass, a little shocking on the nipples," he chortled as he set the switch down and put the Alligator clamps on my still very sore nipples.

I cried out in pain as Grayson appeared and sat down in a chair next to me.

"Sounds to me like he has not learned his lesson yet," he said as I thrashed about. "Bob will give you a good switching on the ass while I give you the shocks."

Bob stepped behind me while swinging the switch. Suddenly he brought it down very hard on the top of my ass. I felt the pain and I screamed out. Bob gave me four more and then Grayson pressed the button on the box, making me scream as the electricity shook me hard. They kept it up until I passed out.

When I woke up I found myself back in my tiny cell. There was nothing in there except for a truly disgusting toilet. There was no way in hell I was going to sit on that thing at all. I managed to sit up, my hands and feet still restrained. The pain in my body slowly went away and I sighed. I wondered what would happen next. Would Mom and Dad start asking questions? Would they try to visit me here? Had they really given me up? I sat there and stared at the far wall until I heard voices. Bob stopped in front of my cell and smiled at me.

"You're awake!" he smiled. "That means we can play some more!"

I moaned in pain as he dragged me out of the cell and carried me over to the barrel in the corner and strapped me to it. I cried out as he forced himself into me and then began fucking me hard. I managed to hang on until he was done. He patted me on the back and then dropped me on the floor. I lay there for some time before I was aware of something sniffing at me. I looked up to see a large dog in my face. I wondered what the dog was there for.

"You met Toby!" Bob declared. "How nice! He's going to be your new playmate too!"

That didn't sound good. I managed to get up on my hands and knees and before I even got started back to the cell, the dog was on top of me in seconds. I collapsed under his weight and Bob started screaming at me.

"Get back on your hands and knees right now!" he screamed in my ear. "I'm getting the switch!"

I managed to get back on my hands and knees and tried to crawl away but Toby was much faster than I was and got completely on top of me. He started humping away but I couldn't feel his cock sliding inside of me.

"I'll help you Toby," Bob said and he did.

I felt the dog's cock pop into me and the pain was excruciating. I felt Toby adjust himself and drive his cock deeper into me.

"That's it Toby! Fuck your bitch hard!" Bob cheered on the dog.

I cried as the dog fucked me until I felt something round and hard at my anus.

"Good boy! Tie with your bitch!" he shouted.

Whatever it was popped into me and the pain was even worse that the dog's cock entering me. I screamed out loud as Bob cheered. I could feel it growing inside of me until I was convinced it would rip me open. But it stopped long before that point. I felt Toby moving on top of me until I felt something filling me up inside. I realized the dog had shot his load. I sighed in relief, hoping this was just a onetime event. Toby started to move and I felt his cock moving deep inside of me. That hurt.

"Oh stop your screaming you silly cunt. Just Toby moving round is all," Bob said like it was a common occurrence.

Toby did stop a moment later and stood there with his ass against mine. I started to wonder if the thing inside me was going to come out and a few minutes later I felt it shrinking down and then pop out of me. I eased myself down to the cold cement floor and moaned. I looked up to see Bob standing there naked and smiling.

"My turn bitch," he said and shoved himself right in.

I passed out once he got going.

I found myself back in my cell when I woke up. Bob didn't bother to restrain me this time and I wondered if that meant anything. All I knew was I was feeling very weak. I had given up resisting some time ago. I wondered how long I had been down here. I had lost all sense of time. I slept only when I had passed out from the pain. I ate nothing but watered down gruel, oatmeal, and cornmeal. I managed to get water from the spigot inside the tiny cell. I had given in and sat on the toilet to vacate stuff from me when I needed to. Bob would hose me down with ice cold water every now and then to keep me from getting too rank. The constant whippings, beatings, and torture were getting to me. Bob had started practicing his boxing by using me as a punching bag. He's string me up and stretch me out really tight and would punch me with boxing gloves for an hour. I'd be in total pain from it and I was very surprised I never ended up with any broken ribs. That man could punch.

Grayson liked psychological torture. Bob would strap me down on a table and Grayson would put a pair of speakers by my head and played various tapes while Bob would electrocute me. Voices telling me how dirty I was, that gay people were the scum of the Earth, that gay children should be killed, that I should be killed, have my cock and balls cut off, and anything he could think of to torture me with. Sometimes he'd grab my cock and balls and show a very sharp surgical knife to me and tell me he was going to cut my cock and balls off. I'd start screaming for mercy and he'd laugh at me saying I was so stupid for believing him. Both of them would force me to suck their cocks and both would fuck me, or one would fuck me while I had to suck the other's cock. Sometimes they'd watch Toby mount me and fuck me hard. I was starting to lose my mind. I'd find myself in other places while they tortured me. Sometimes I would find myself flying through some of the most beautiful places I'd ever seen. Most of the time I'd be standing by a waterfall in the middle of a jungle. I hung onto those images. No doubt in my mind they saved my sanity.

I woke up. Something had woken me up and I slowly sat up I was hurting so bad. I realized I was very hungry but there was no bowl of food like there usually was. I opened the spigot and got a drink of water and used a bit of the water to wipe myself clean. The only light on was a light over one of the tables against the far wall. I wondered what was going on. Had they forgotten me and left me down here to die? I didn't know. I decided to wait it out for a bit and then consider my options. I went back to sleep much later. Every time I woke up everything was the same. No food, no lights, no Bob, no Toby, or Grayson. I began to think they really had forgotten me. I did have some options. Try to escape. Sit here and die. The first sounded promising so I examined the cell door. There was no way I could get out of the cell. I was trapped. So I sat there. Drank water when I needed it. Slept when I couldn't stay awake. Woke up and sat there. As I said before I had lost all sense of time down there so I had no idea how long I was down there. The spigot of water kept me alive. I know it did. The lights coming on and voices woke me up. They were back. Bob stood in front of the cell and smirked at me.

"Torturing you is a lot of work. So we took off for two weeks for a bit of rest and relaxation," he said.

First clue as to how much time I had been down here. He said two weeks they had been gone. But I had to have been down here much longer than that. Bob smiled and unlocked the door and dragged me out of there. Toby came right up and sniffed at my ass. I knew what the dog wanted. Bob kicked me savagely and ordered me to get in position. I slowly got on my hands and knees. Toby jumped on me real quick and then shoved his hard doggy cock up my ass making me scream out in pain. I looked up to see Bob and Grayson laughing at my misery. I watched them sit in chairs and begin to jack their cocks off as Toby fucked me hard. I did take his cock knot without too much trouble this time. Once Toby broke away from me I collapsed on the cement floor. The two men didn't give me a chance to rest. They grabbed me and put me on a table and strapped me down very tight. Bob put the clips on my nipples making me scream again as Grayson set up the speakers. They sat back and started up the torture once more. I managed to hang on for quite a while before passing out.

When I woke up I was hanging by my wrists from the ceiling chain with my feet locked into their cuffs. I saw Bob coming towards me with his boxing gloves and knew he was going to work out on me again. He took up his stance and began working me over with a bunch of punches. Each punch he landed on me hurt. He finally stopped some time later and smirked at me as the speakers by my head came to life with new voices telling me things, drilling the words into my head over and over again. I hung there for a very long time as the words kept droning on and on and on. I pissed on the floor a few times as I hung there. Then suddenly I realized the voices were gone. Bob stepped out of the dark with the long white switch in his hands. He smiled cruelly as I realized he was going to whip me. I tried not to scream this time but after three strikes I started screaming out in pain. He stopped after twenty strikes and let me down. He turned me over on my stomach and got on top of me. I felt his cock drive straight in and the fiery pain made me scream again. I could hear his laughter and he fucked me hard. I passed out.

When I woke up I was back inside the cell. I hurt so much I thought he was still doing me. I looked behind me but he wasn't there. I flinched as I moved a leg, the pain shooting up through my body. I curled up in the cold cell and tried to stay warm. I didn't know how much longer I could take this. The beatings, the dog, the rapes, and Grayson's tortures. I felt like I was so close to losing my mind. It was a constant struggle to keep sane. I did it by using the jungle waterfall image, building a house next to it one board at a time, and creating a nice place to live. I heard something hit the ground next to me and I rolled over to find a bowl of oatmeal next to me. I was so hungry I didn't care what it was. I picked up the bowl and as I always did sipped it slowly in order to make it last and not to throw it back up as I had once before. When I finished the bowl I set it down by the door and lay on the floor once more.

Waking up I found myself strapped to the table. Bob's face appeared above me and he smiled down at me. I hated that smile. I wanted to smash it deep into his head.

"Time once more for a little fun. But before we can do anything, we need to cut your hair down. You are not permitted to have long hair," he said.

I heard a buzzing sound start up and felt the hair cutter start moving around my head as he cut my hair down to a buzz cut. He held my head in place with a hand as he worked on me. He let me up just a little so he could get the back of my head and then when he was done strapped my upper half back down to the table really tight. He whistled a tune as he moved around me. I watched him reach for the box and set it next to the table. This time he put the Alligator clips in my armpits. He smiled and gently stroked my face before kissing me.

"Scream well," he chortled before pressing the red button on the box.

I did. The pain kept going as he held down the button on the box. I kept screaming until I couldn't do it anymore. He let go of the button and I moaned as the pain stopped.

"Don't worry, there's more coming. I liked it so much I need to jack off," he said as he opened his pants and let them fall.

He took his cock in hand and began jacking off with the right as he pressed the button with his left. My body shook wildly in the straps holding me down as a wild look appeared in his eyes. He let go of the button, stepped up on a box, and shoved his cock into my mouth. He started to fuck my mouth, driving his cock deep into my throat. My gag reflexes kicked in and he moaned out loud in pleasure. Suddenly his cum flooded my mouth and throat and he sighed in pleasure.

"Good boy," he whispered into my ear as he forced me to swallow his cum.

He stepped back and hit the button again causing me to groan as my body shook from the bolts of electricity flowing through my body. I passed out moments later.

When I came to I found myself draped over a small wood bench and Toby buried deep inside of me, having tied himself to me. I groaned as he fucked me raw. He turned and stood there with his furry ass to mine. Bob was sitting there in a chair with Grayson, both men jacking off. They shot their loads all over me and laughed as they did it. Toby broke away from me a few minutes later, his cock and the knot slipping out of my very raw hole. I slid off the bench and down to the floor. I felt Molson take hold of my left ankle and drag me over to the suspension chains and get me all hooked up. Once he had me stretched out he put on his boxing gloves and went right to work on me. I didn't respond to any of it having become numb to the pain. Once Molson was done Grayson took his turn with the switch and worked me over, from the base of my neck to the ankles. Each strike hurt like hell and all I could do was moan. Then they dragged me back to my cell and threw me inside of it, leaving after they locked the door. I lay there in the dark for a long time before going to sleep. This time they left me alone for a time and then came back to see me. Molson rode my ass and punched me a few times and then Grayson whipped the front of me raw. Toby wasn't there this time and I was happy for that. Instead of throwing me back into the cell they left me chained up in the corner of the room. They did make sure I could reach the sink for water if I needed any. I got lucky this time and the water was cold and crystal clear. It revived me a great deal and I began to hope they would let me go.

I counted nine sleep cycles before they returned. This time they strapped me down to the table, Molson put the clamps on my nipples and shot electricity through me as Grayson whipped my front again. Then Molson hung me in the corner and used me as a punching bag until he tired out. Then both of them raped me, Molson first and then Grayson. They left me chained to the wall once more and left, leaving a tiny light on in another corner. This time I counted eleven sleep cycles. I had the feeling they were getting tired of me. I wondered if they were going to kill me. That thought ran through my head constantly. This time they watched Toby fuck me and then Molson used me for a punching bag again. I watched Grayson yawn and I knew they really were getting tired of me.

The next time Molson came down alone after fourteen sleep cycles. He strapped me down and acted bored as he zapped me a few times. He threw me across the barrel and gave me a slow fuck. Then he strung me up and gave me a beating. He left me on the floor where I fell and left. I should have taken the chance and escaped right then but I was so weak by now I didn't have much strength. I was really starving but the water from the sink in the corner of the room kept me going. I huddled in the corner and waited for him to come again.

"Wake up cunt," Molson demanded as he kicked me in the side.

I rolled over and looked up at him. This time it had been twenty sleep cycles. He pointed to a bowl of oatmeal and I carefully and slowly sipped it down. He sat at a small desk on the other side of the room as I huddled in the corner. He was doing something, I don't know what, and at some point got aggravated and dropped the pencil he was using and demanded I crawl over to him. When I got there he had his pants open and his cock out. He wanted a blowjob from me. I slipped his cock into my mouth and began sucking it. I worked hard to please him as much as I could. He closed his eyes and sighed as I sucked his cock. He put his hand on the back of my head as he thrust his cock down into my throat setting off my gag reflex. A moment later he shot his load down my throat and filled up my mouth. This time I managed to swallow it all. He patted me on the head.

"Good boy," he said. "Now get into position and let Toby have you."

I did and the big dog fucked me hard. I didn't squawk as the cock knot passed through my anal ring into my ass, locking the dog to me. I just stayed in position until Toby had finished his business and then waited to untie. They both left moments later after Toby had cleaned himself off.

The next time Molson showed up Grayson was with him. I ate the oatmeal they brought and then Molson strung me up. Before he administered his usual beating to me in the form of his boxing practice, they took pictures of me hanging there and close-ups of my cock and balls. Grayson used the switch on me front and back and then Molson stepped up and gave me a beating that went on a little longer than usual. This time they left me hanging there. Molson came back after two sleep cycles and let me down after he thrashed me with switch and his boxing practice. He mounted me after strapping me to the barrel and fucking me really hard. He dropped me into the corner and left. Grayson came down a few times more and switched me hard, strapped me down to the table and played more of his tapes, and fucked me. They left me there for three sleep cycles listening to the tape of screaming children while the voice eagerly described the rapes. They tossed me back into my cell and left without doing anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Dragon

* * *

This is going to be darker than I usually write but never fear my loyal readers; it will get better as it go along so please enjoy it and review because I know you want to

Rated M for various reasons such as:

Rape

Swearing

Violence

Blood

Boy on Boy sex

Bestiality

Cross-dressing

Incest

Nudity

And other things as well but I do hope you guys enjoy so here you are

* * *

Chapter 2

They did come back every sleep cycle to feed me and then leave. I wondered just how much longer this would last before they decided to kill me. I have no idea why I did what I did but I did it anyway. The next time Molson dragged me out of my cell to string me up he went to the cabinet to get the suspension cuffs I got up on my knees and looked at a nearby table and found a plastic baggie and a piece of string. I knocked them down to the floor and hid them under the table. Molson came back and strapped the suspension cuffs on me and then strung me up. He took his time with the beating, making sure each and every punch struck true and made them hurt. When he finally let me down he got on top of me and shoved his cock into me once more. While he fucked me hard I was able to retrieve the baggie and the string and conceal them in my hand. He tossed me back in my cell and left after leaving me food. I smiled despite the pain. I had my prize.

I found a sharp piece of metal and cut myself just a little bit so I would bleed. I bled a bit of my blood into the baggie to fill one corner of it and then tied the string around the baggie tight to keep the blood inside. I crawled over to the toilet and shoved the baggie up into the very narrow space between the wall and the tank. Once I was sure it would never be found I crawled over to the bowl of food and ate. I sighed after finishing the cornmeal and lay down to try and sleep. It was fucking freezing cold down there. I did manage a little sleep. My dreams were of the paradise island with the house and the waterfall. This time I had a really cute native boy with me. Black hair, beautiful green eyes, and a beautiful smile. The boy's deep tan made him even more beautiful. When I woke up I sighed, wishing it had been true. Maybe someday.

Molson came down after the next sleep cycle and fed me. He sat in his chair for the longest time staring at me. He set the two floor speakers by the cell and started a tape with the child screams and left. I didn't get any sleep this time, as the screams were loud enough to keep me from sleeping. Grayson showed up, fed me, and changed the tape before he left. This tape was of loud piercing sounds that really hurt my ears. When Molson showed up he was wearing earmuffs to protect his hearing. He turned off the tape player, fed me, gave me a beating, and then set another tape in the player before leaving. This one was a loud continuous high pitched sound that literally drove me crazy. When Grayson came down I got on my knees and begged him to turn it off. He did. He fed me, put me over the barrel in the corner, and gave me a savage fucking. He sneered at me as he restarted the tape in the player before leaving. He was barely at the door when I started screaming for it to stop. The lights went out.

I was barely comatose when Molson showed up. He turned off the tape, dragged me out, strung me up, and beat me savagely with his fists and a switch front of me and back. Then he fucked me hard and threw me back into the cell, leaving a big bowl of watered down oatmeal. The tape he put on was the child screaming tape. He blew me a kiss and then left. That one I could tune out if I tried and I managed to do it this time. Both of them kept it up for who knows how long. I was nearly out of my mind when both of them arrived together. Grayson turned off the tape player as Molson drew a chair up in front of me.

"Well, you have been a lot of fun," Molson said. "But we are getting tired of you so we decided to get rid of you."

That was the moment I had been dreading. "What are you going to do to me?" I whispered, unable to talk.

"We took pictures of you and showed them to some people. A man offered to buy you from us and we accepted the offer. He's paying us a hundred thousand dollars for your ass," Grayson informed me. "He's sending people here to collect you in the next few days. We need the space for a new boy to play with."

"He's a nigger boy," Molson informed me with a gleam in his eyes. "I just love nigger boys. They're so much fun to play with. The darker the meat the better."

"Eleven years old and very gay. He loves to wear his sister's clothes," Grayson smirked. "We've got his family believing that he's a danger to the little boy cousins in the family. I've got him eating out of my hand already. It's such an effort not to throw him over the back of the couch in my office and rape his black ass."

I couldn't find the words to describe what I thought of them at the moment and it was probably the best thing I had done was keeping my mouth closed.

"I've got him believing he's coming to a big party where he will meet other gay boys like himself. Imagine his surprise when he wakes up down here bare ass naked and ready for the fucking!" Molson laughed. "I can't wait to torture him!"

"Now Bob, just relax now. You can hold out for a few more days. You can fuck Davie here if you need to let off a little steam," Grayson said.

"I could but I don't want to damage him anymore. I need his ass to heal up and get tight for his new master," Molson grumbled. "Be nice to take you once more you faggot punk cock sucker."

"That's a nice idea, Bob. Bring him out and he can suck us off," Grayson said.

Molson opened the cell and I crawled out on my hands and knees towards Grayson. He had his pants open and I started sucking his cock. I took as much time as I needed to make sure he really got off. He smiled as he shot his load all over my face.

"My turn," Molson said.

I turned to him and started in on his cock. I did my best to please him and I succeeded when he smiled and filled my mouth with his stuff. I got sent back to the cell and locked inside once more. They left me alone after making sure I had a couple of bottles of water. I sank down to the floor and tried to wash the cum out of my mouth. I wrapped the blanket around me and tried to sleep.

They came for me five sleep cycles later. Molson strung me up from the ceiling so he could display me to them. He smiled at me.

"Gotta thank you kid. We're getting a lot of money for you. You were the best sale ever. I hope they enjoy you," Molson said.

I managed to spit in his face and he laughed.

"You're lucky. I would have stomped you for that. Can't now because the buyers are coming for you," Molson said.

"You'd be better off letting me go. I won't tell anyone about this," I said.

Molson laughed. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Yes," I said.

Before Molson could do anything the door opened and Grayson walked in with four men in suits and Stetsons. I looked up at them as they stepped into the light. One of them was carrying a briefcase. The second one behind him was Mexican. The first one set the briefcase on the table and stepped forward. He began to look me over, nodding the entire time. He stepped back and had a conversation with the three men with him. Grayson had gone to the cabinet and gotten something from it. He set a bundle on the table and turned to face me with something else in his right hand. The four men turned and the first approached Molson.

"We'll take him," he announced.

I snarled at the man and he smiled. "He's got spirit. Be fun to break him."

"We tried," Molson sighed.

"You going to package him up?" the man asked.

"Sure," Grayson said. "I need to give him something that will help make him a little more manageable."

I felt Grayson grab my right butt cheek and squeeze hard. I yelled out in pain as something stuck me there. He let go a moment later and walked around to the front of me and held up a needle. "Just a little something to make sure you doesn't fight these nice men. Bye."

I fought the sleepy feeling as it slowly took over me. I felt myself being moved to a table and then my legs moved. As I slowly passed out I felt something thick being fastened around my middle. The last image I can recall was Molson looking gleeful as he counted the money in the briefcase. Then everything blacked out.

That was just the start of what really was to come.

When I woke up I found myself lying on hay. My mouth was dry and I worked my mouth open and close a few times to get it wet. I raised my head and my stomach instantly rebelled. I noticed a toilet in front of me and I managed to crawl over to it and upchucked into it. I felt a lot better after I did that. I sat up and looked around wondering just where the hell I was, or which hell I had landed into. It looked like a horse stall, the wood on three sides and the metal door in front, except this one had lots of bars and looked very strong. I managed to get to my feet and walked over to the door wobbling a little. I looked out through the bars and discovered I was in a barn.

"What the fuck," I said out loud.

A man walked over and looked in at me. "Well, well, well. Somebody just woke up from his little nap, didn't he?"

Okay, this didn't sound good.

"If you let me get away, I'll put in a good word for you," I said.

He threw back his head and laughed out loud. "Never happen kid. Now that you're awake we got to get you cleaned up and presentable for the boss."

He turned and waved at three men standing nearby. "The kid's awake. Need help here."

The four men walked over holding ropes while one had a black leather collar in his hands. One of them started unlocking the door to the stall and I got ready to attack. Before I could move one of the men was on top of me before the door was barely open. Suddenly I was on my stomach with hands and legs pulled up behind me. The man had stepped away from me and was grinning while the others cheered loudly. I realized he had tied me up very quickly and there was nothing I could do except to yell out in rage and anger. Two of them walked in and picked me up. They carried me outside to a small corral. In the middle was some kind of metal contraption. They set me down and then six of them grabbed me as one of them untied me. They wrestled me down into the metal contraption and strapped my feet and hands down tight. Then they used another strap to hold my waist down. One of them turned a crank and a moment later had me completely stretched out tight. I turned my head to see what was going on and noticed a small fire off to the side. I saw what looked like metal rods coming out of it. One of them walked over to the fire and picked up the long rod and showed it to me.

"It's a brand, boy. We use these to mark our property. We own you now, so that makes you our property. You gotta be branded," he grinned. He walked behind me and held the extremely hot metal close to my left butt cheek as the man moved it around to find the right spot to put it. I was getting hysterical, begging and pleading for them to not do it.

"Don't do it, please! I promise I'll be good!" I screamed out hysterically.

All of the men laughed at me. They began encouraging the man to do it.

"Yeah, mark that little boycunt, Frank! Make him squeal like the piggy he is!" they cheered him on.

I felt a boot on the small of my back and knew he was going to do it. Seconds later I felt the red hot metal pressing against my left butt cheek and I screamed out in pain as the thing got burned into my skin. I could smell the burning flesh as it got pressed into my butt. A moment later the brand got pulled away and the men all cheered.

"Number one hundred marked!" one of them said.

I collapsed on the metal frame holding me down and sobbed in pain. I felt hands holding me as I was released from the metal frame. I felt cuffs go on my hands and then my feet. They lifted me up and carried me to a gym style shower room and put me down on the floor. Then they got hold of me as the one man carefully uncuffed me. My hands were tied to the ends of a metal bar and I was lifted off the floor. A single rope was run through a pair of rings set into the floor and then tied to my ankles. I was stretched out a bit tight. A man showed up with a black bag.

"Thanks for calling me. Terrosa wants me to make sure he's clean," he said. That was the first time I ever heard the name. He stood on a stepladder to reach my arm. He stuck me with a needle after tying a rubber hose around my arm to bring out a blood vein. I yelled as he stuck the needle in and drew out some blood.

"Oh hush silly child. It's just a needle," the man grumbled.

"Would you like it if I did it to you after I tied your fucking ass up?" I yelled.

He looked at me as he stepped away. "You don't have the balls."

"We'll see about that," I snarled as he left.

The next thing I knew I got hit by a blast of ice cold water in the face.

"Best you shut your mouth boy," one man growled. "Cause if you don't, we'll teach you how."

I had the sense to stay quiet and let them do what they had to. It was the first bath I'd had in a long time and it sure made me feel a lot better. They let me down and the black collar got locked into place around my neck. One man snapped a leash to it while another one strapped wrist cuffs into place and used a double snap to secure my hands behind my back. I had to raise each foot for the ankle cuffs to be strapped on. A short chain was put on the ankle cuffs. I could walk but not run. A pair of cheap deck shoes got put onto my feet. They began leading me out of the barn and back into the sunlight. The bright light hurt my eyes once more and I closed my eyes tight and they stopped.

"Give him a minute to adjust to the light. Those bastards had him locked up in that fucking basement for nearly four months," the man leading me said.

Four months! October it all started, so this makes it February 1976! I managed to blink a few times and then slowly got used to the bright sunlight once more.

"Thanks," I said.

The man leading nodded. "This is the only kindness you will ever get."

We started moving once more to the large two story ranch house in front of us. The front porch was as far as I would ever get. The leash got hooked to the post as the man went inside. A moment later he came back out with a man behind him. He looked a lot like a Hispanic Jack Palance. He smiled at me as he stopped in front of me.

"Welcome to my little piece of Heaven. I am Rico Terrosa. I am the master of this place. Here you will serve my whims at hard labour, sexual labour, and whatever it is I desire from you. I own your little miserable life now boy and you will do well to remember that. There is no escape from here. We are about a half mile [600 m] up on top of an Arizona butte. The only way out is the road carved into the side of my private little mountain, it is guarded day and night by the best security money can buy and the meanest dogs I could find. The last boy who thought he could escape me managed to get past my men, but the dogs had him for lunch," he smiled.

I shivered at that. I knew for sure I was trapped there. I had a frightening thought of dying there.

"Red, take him out to the north field and put him to work," Terrosa said.

Red apparently was the foreman of the ranch. He took my leash and led me away from the house and out to the north field. He stopped me next to a man on a horse and removed the double snap on my wrist cuffs and the leash from my collar and gave me a push. I stumbled forward. A boy motioned to me and I joined him.

"I'm Todd. I'll help you," he said as he handed me a large rock.

He picked up one and I followed him to where they were to be dumped. After a time I tuned things out and just ran on automatic. I needed to figure out just what the hell I was going to do. I could follow orders, rebel, try to escape, or lie down, give up, and die. Something stopped me and I looked up. I had been so busy with my thoughts that I didn't see the man on the horse wave at us.

"We get a break for food and water," Todd said.

I followed him over to the wagon and got a cup of water and a small sandwich. I sipped the water and ate the half sandwich slowly savoring every bite of it. I didn't know when I'd eat again but I wasn't going to gobble it down like I wanted to. I followed Todd back to work and for the rest of the day moved stones and rocks. Todd and I managed a conversation as we worked.

"How many of us are there?" I asked.

"At least forty," Todd said as he rubbed his very short black hair. "Most of us are out here, some are in the sex rooms of the bunkhouse, and at least four are on KP back at the barn fixing our dinner. Best not piss off the fucker. We know he loves to torture boys. It's the only way he gets off as the story goes. All the guards and the ranch hands love to poke us all the time so don't be surprised if a guy gets off his horse and bends you over for a fucking."

"I thought there were one hundred of us," I said. "When they branded me one of them said I was number one hundred."

"That's how many boys have been through here. He either sells us off, or kills us," Todd replied.

"Has anyone escaped?" I asked.

Todd sighed. "Don't even try. They have orders to shoot and kill on sight, and if they miss you they turn loose the dogs. I saw a dog drag what was left of a boy into the yard once and Terrosa laughed."

This was truly an evil bastard.

"He'll get his someday," I said.

Todd nodded. "That thought is what keeps me going."

I turned back to the job as a man on a horse started towards us.

I was very sore the next morning. I wasn't used to hard labour like this. I had thought Mom's chores had been bad enough, gee! Breakfast much to my dismay was watered down oatmeal. Last night's dinner had been a very tasteless stew, and not even enough to wet the bowl. I stood up and flung the bowl of watered down oatmeal at Red. Before the bowl had even bounced twice, men had me by the neck and down on the table. He approached me from the right side with a long switch and began whipping me with it. I was biting into the side of the table in an effort to keep from screaming and somehow I did. He got madder and madder and really went to town on me. He finally gave up when the switch broke.

"Throw his ass in the hot box!" he yelled.

I got dragged out of the corral and towards a metal box sitting on the ground. One man opened the door and three others shoved me into it. Red slammed the door and padlocked it. He began pounding on it as he promised revenge later. He backed off and the men with him convinced him to get back and deal with me later. I sat in that box and began to sweat even though it was a cold morning. The sun was directly on it and was heating it up like an outdoor oven.

I sat in that thing all day long trying to keep from passing out as the sweat poured off me. I finally curled up on the dirt floor and hoped it would end soon. I blinked and suddenly I was out of there lying flat on my back in the cool of the evening. I could see the men standing over me. I managed to get to my hands and knees. A hand grabbed my collar and started dragging me away from the hot box. Next thing I knew I was being tied down spread eagle on my tummy. I had the feeling what was coming next. Red leaned over me and smirked.

"You get to be my playmate tonight," he whispered into my ear.

I watched him undress and marvelled at his body. He was a lot more muscular than Molson ever was. He smirked at me and then climbed on top of me. I felt his big cock press in between my butt cheeks and down to my hole. I knew what he was going to do. I screamed as he pressed his cock into my hole and past the anal muscle. I panted hard as the pain passed. Red began fucking me hard.

He kept it up nearly all night long. He'd wake up two hours later after the last fuck and do it again. I kept track by the clock on the nightstand. I barely slept at all. He smirked at me the next morning around seven thirty.

"Terrosa ordered you to be taken to the punishment rooms today. He hoped you would cave in and follow the program, but I guess it was not to be. We will break you boy," Red snarled at me as two men dragged me towards the barn.

A man opened the heavy door I'd seen the other night and I was dragged into the first room we came to. They unhooked my hands and then pushed me into the post and pulled my arms behind me once more and reconnected the snap hook on my wrist cuffs. I wasn't getting away. Terrosa appeared and clucked sadly.

"You seemed to be a smart boy to me. Why did you do that to Red?" Terrosa asked as he sat down in a chair in front of me.

"I hate oatmeal," I said. "It was all that fucking animal named Molson ever fed me, that fucking cocksucker!"

Terrosa chuckled. "Molson is a nothing. He thinks because he whips a boy, fucks him, and tortures him with electric shocks makes him the best. He is wrong. I have a large number of ways of torturing a boy and you shall feel them all in time. I shall be the one to instigate some of them. I have men here who are so good at what they do. I supply them with the objects of their desire. They enjoy torturing boys. I won't tell you how they do it because I don't want to spoil their pleasure. For now, I need to teach you a lesson of my own. Gentlemen, if you please."

Eight men grabbed me as one freed my hands and they carried me further into the room as I struggled to free myself. I saw something yellow and as I got closer to it, saw it was a bunch of thick yellow pipes welded together to look like a flat table. They lifted me up as they moved me into place. I noticed thick black pads, one long narrow one to put my body on, another one in the shape of a small black square with straps on it, and four of them for feet and hands. On the long narrow one were straps at certain spots. Before I knew it my hands and feet were locked into place. Six of the men stepped back as two of them closed straps over my head, the top of my chest, my tummy, around my waist, and four smaller straps over my upper legs and arms. I was strapped down very tight. I wasn't getting away.

I watched Terrosa sit down in a chair and push a button. I felt the table drop down a bit until I could see his face out of the corners of my eyes. One man stepped forward and pushed a thick piece of rubber into my mouth and strapped it down in place very tight. Terrosa stood up and approached me as the collar was taken off me and another one put on me, this one being made of metal. I had seen thick metal tabs on each side of the collar. He was holding what I recognized as jumper cable clamps and I began to piss on myself as he chuckled.

"Ah, so you know what is about to happen to you, do you now?" he asked softly. "This is one torture I do so enjoy doing on a boy. The one Molson did to you was beginner stuff. This is much more potent. Do not worry. I won't kill you with this. I want to see you suffer at the expert hands of my friends. This is just the beginning."

He leaned forward and put the clamps in place and stepped back. He smiled at me as tears ran down my face.

"Stand clear gentlemen," he said as he went to a console on the far side of the room and sat on the stool.

I heard a hum as the pipes moved upward once more back to the original position. I heard another hum start up from somewhere behind me as the one underneath me stopped. I was so scared I peed on myself once more. Terrosa looked at me and then nodded. I closed my eyes and tried to prepare for it. And then it began. I could hear a loud crackling sound as my body shook uncontrollably as I felt the bursts of electricity race through me. I felt my cock stand up and get hard as I emptied my bladder all over me. It stopped and I panted for air, trying to get air back into my lungs. I had managed a sound from my vocal chords but having the rubber in my mouth prevented me from really screaming. I learned later that it was always put in place to keep the boy from biting through his tongue and bleeding to death on the pipes as they called it. He kept on shocking me in bursts until I passed out. He would return when I came around and start it all over again until I passed out.

I woke up and found myself back in my stall. I was in so much pain it didn't register that I was back in my stall on the hay. I lay there and groaned out in pain. I heard somebody shouting at me and I managed to get to my hands and knees and started to crawl out of there. I looked up into the face of Red and he had a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"That's right, boy! You crawl!" he yelled at me.

I crawled right into a metal post and the men watching busted up laughing. I used the post to try and stand up. Once I was on my feet I felt a little better.

"You're needed at the stage," Red snarled at me, snapping the leash on my collar. "Let's go!"

I managed to stay on my feet until we got there. I collapsed on the wood floor of the stage, panting hard from the pain. I looked up and saw a very frightened Asian girl there. Terrosa leaned over me.

"You are to put on a little show for us and fuck this Jap bitch. If you don't, I kill her," he said, putting a noose around her neck and pulling it tight.

I begged and pleaded not too, but Terrosa pulled on the rope and lifter her into the air. She started kicking and clawing at the rope.

"Okay!" I screamed. "I'll do it!"

Terrosa laughed and so did the men watching. He put her back down on the floor doggy style and moved me into position. He grabbed my cock and pumped it a few times to get me hard. He pushed my cock into the opening of her pussy and then shoved down on my ass hard to make me enter her. She gasped out in pain and I started crying as Terrosa moved my hips back and forth until I came inside of her. After I was done I got dragged out to the west field and thrown down on the ground. The soft cool earth felt good against my naked body. Todd and another boy were right there to help me.

"We have to clear this one so the rainwater can get to the drains easier," Todd said as he handed me a light stone.

I started moving, carrying light rocks all day long in a zombie like state until we were told to line up and head in. Todd helped me back to my stall and brought me dinner. I covered myself with an old blanket and tried to sleep. According to Todd, I had been in there for nearly a week. I just shook my head and continued working.

I knew they were watching me from that point on. I decided to try staring back at them and that turned out to be not a good idea.

"What you staring at?" one man demanded.

"You, because you are staring at me," I responded.

Next thing I knew I was lying on the ground with a bloody nose. I rolled over onto my hands and knees and got kicked in the side. Red appeared out of nowhere and the man told him what had happened.

"Take him to the punishment rooms, number two," Red ordered.

I felt my arms being pulled behind me and then I was tossed into the back of a wagon and carried off. They carried me kicking and screaming into the punishment room and into number two. They dropped me on the floor and I lay there in pain. Terrosa appeared moments later. He stood there and shook his head at me.

"Proceed," he said as he took a chair in the far corner.

They carried me to a table and placed my feet into cuffs attached to one end of the table and then my wrists into another pair of cuffs attached to chains. The man that I had talked back to smiled at me as he picked up a box from the side.

"You gonna like this one," he sneered.

He pushed the button and a motor started up. I felt the chains attached to my wrist cuffs start to take up the slack and then felt them pull me up taut on the table before he stopped.

"Feel free to scream any time you wants," he laughed and then pushed the button once more.

I could feel the chains start to pull on me, stretching my body out tight. I could feel my joints stretching out painfully and managed to hold in my pain before it got too much. I started screaming in agony.

"Silly child, I haven't gotten all the way yet!" the man shouted as the other men hooted in laughter.

He kept going a little at a time until my body was so stretched out I wasn't on the table anymore. I kept screaming in pain.

"Hang out for a while. I'll be back if I remember you," he hissed in my ear.

I gasped for air once I stopped screaming and managed to look around. The room was empty and the only thing I could see was the door, the small night light illuminating it. There was something small and square underneath my head to support it. I was grateful for that at least. I managed a bit of sleep here and there, if I kept still enough to avoid causing myself any new pain. Every now and then the man would come back and check on me. He'd let me have a little water and then he'd smack me on the chest, just enough to make my body move up and down and cause me new pain. The man would chuckle and leave. Every now and then I'd hear the screams of the other boys in one of the rooms close by. I wondered what tortures they were going through. Eventually they came for me and released me, taking me back outside.

"Understand this, boy. We own you. You are our slave. We are allowed to stare at your naked ass all we want," the man snarled as he pushed me towards the west field.

Todd and the other boys stopped long enough to see me coming and then bent back to the work. I joined them and started carrying the light rocks until I was strong enough to carry the heavy ones again.

It took us two weeks to clear that area. Once it was cleared and the drainage ditches dug, we were sent to another duty. Half of us were to pull wagons while the other half of us were to clear away dead branches and brush in the west area. I was one of those chosen to pull a wagon with three other boys. I got buckled up into a special harness to pull the wagon with. One boy was in front of me. They thought it was cute to put a dildo up my ass that had a horse's tail attached to it. I tried to expel it but the wagon driver showed me his whip and I decided not to try it. For the rest of that week I pulled the wagon with the three other boys. Then I was informed I was to be taken to one of the sex rooms at the nearby bunkhouse to service all of the ranch hands. I refused and got taken back to the punishment rooms. Terrosa shook his head as he turned to me strapped in a dentist's chair. He was holding something metal in his hands.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked me as he sat down on a stool next to me.

I studied it for a moment. It looked like a silver pear.

"A silver metal pear?" I guessed.

He smiled. "Close enough. It is called the Pear of Anguish. It was used way back in the days of the Spanish Inquisition. Put it in the mouth of the person accused of lying and slowly open it up. The pain he or she suffered was unbearable, having their jaws forced open very wide. But I have another use for this. I shall slip it up into your ass and open it wide. The pain shall be exquisite for you."

"Please don't!" I begged as he moved down and then up between my spread open legs with a smile on his face.

I felt the cold metal touch my hole and then slowly slide up into me. He kept going until my hole closed around the skinny part of it as the bulb part remained deep inside of me. He smiled as he began to turn it. I could feel it begin to open up inside of me. At first it was just a kind of full feeling and then I began to feel uncomfortable the further open it was spread. I began to wiggle around in my straps.

"You are beginning to feel it?" he asked.

"Please take it out!" I begged. "I'll do whatever you want!"

Terrosa laughed at me. "You will anyway, this is to teach you a lesson and to help you take some of the large cocks here."

A few moments later he stopped and smiled as me as he stood up. He walked out the door and the last man out closed the door behind him. I was left alone to suffer even more pain, and the fucking thing did hurt so much. When they did come back much later, Terrosa carefully withdrew it from me and I nearly fainted. I felt them grab me by the arms and carry me off to the bunkhouse. I felt myself get dropped on a mattress and heard something getting clicked into place on my collar. I looked to see a long chain from my collar to a ring in the wall above my head. The man chuckled as Terrosa slowly undressed and I knew he was going to take me first.

"I need to test you out first," he smiled.

I heard the door close and realized I was in the room alone with the man. He got on the bed and pulled me to him and started kissing me. When I didn't cooperate he slapped me very hard across the face and grabbed me by the neck. I coughed as he choked me.

"Okay," I gasped out.

He let go and I got air back into my lungs. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss and I did it back. He nodded at me and then started touching me all over. He turned onto his back and pressed my face against his chest. I got the message and started kissing his chest. He pressed my mouth against his big man nipples and I sucked on them understanding what he wanted. He sighed and petted me on the head.

"So nice, little Niño. Keep that up. You are beginning to please me," he cooed.

I did, wanting to please him so he would leave me alone. When I saw the size of his cock I freaked. It had to be at least ten inches [25 cm] long and very thick. He smiled at my reaction.

"I will enjoy forcing this up your ass," he chuckled. "Many a boy has thrashed about underneath me as my log enters him."

I figured that if I sucked his cock hard enough and make him cum he'd forget about fucking me with that monster. So I dived on his cock and started working as hard as I could to get him off. He laid back and smiled as I worked on his cock.

"Oh very nice," he whispered. "You can suck."

I made sure he really enjoyed having his cock sucked and moments later he did cum. He came a lot in m mouth and I sighed with relief knowing that he wouldn't fuck me now. Boy was I wrong! He sat up and took my head in his hands and kissed me. He smiled and patted me on the back before brutally shoving me down face first into the bed. He held me down with his left hand in the middle of my back as he held his cock in his right hand and pushed it up between my butt cheeks.

"I know why you sucked me off so good, little niño. You thought if I got off I wouldn't be interested in fucking you. You were wrong. Now I get to enjoy a nice long leisurely fuck thanks to your cocksucking mouth," he laughed and pressed his cock into my hole and beyond in a single move.

Todd told me later they heard me clear down to the west field. Once Terrosa was balls deep into me he settled down and fucked me for nearly a half hour. Difference between him and Molson was that Molson wanted to get off right now and Terrosa liked to take his time. I screamed, cursed him out, begged, pleaded, and cried for him to stop. His big cock hurt. The other men were of normal size, but the only man there to beat Terrosa was a black guy named Terrence who had a cock that was twelve [30 cm] long and skinny. He liked to take his time while fucking me like Terrosa did. By the end of the week in the sex room I was having a hard time walking. Each step hurt.

True to his word he let his friends have me as they visited. Some of them did what had been done to me so far and one showed me another way to get stretched out on the rack. He stretched me out face down, then climbed up on me and fucked me. If it hadn't been for that tiny square pillow, I would have ended up with a serious concussion. One guy was Vietnamese. He did things with rope that was extremely painful and creative. I suffered for weeks. Another guy introduced his Doberman to me. That dog knew a thing or two about fucking and his cock knot was way larger than Toby's! Terrosa enjoyed watching that show and eventually introduced all of the guard dogs to me. Each dog fucked me at least once a week until the crucifixion.

The next time I got punished I was taken to the number four punishment room. In the middle of the room was something that looked like a doghouse but wasn't. The roof's peak was made of metal and looked like it had a sharp edge. They raised me up after tying me up really tight and settled me on it. My feet were bent at the knees and my feet were tied to rings in the wood close to my butt cheeks. That way it would take a lot of effort to rise up from the metal pressing in on my balls and hole. A rope was tied under my arms and then pulled taut to keep me from falling over. The pain was terrible and how I managed to keep from blacking out I'll never know. I hurt from that one for a long time after I got removed from the device a full day later.

The hard labor and the torture we slowly taking their toll on me. There were days that I wasn't sure where I was and acted like a zombie. I never knew if someone would start whipping me or drag me off to the torture rooms or to the bunkhouse. The only time I ever got any kind of a break was at night in my stall. The real horror was that I knew I was losing it. The endless parade of faces laughing at me was beginning to blend in with other faces and the pain wasn't stopping. I began to regard it as my best friend. It would tell me I was alive. If I was feeling it in one way or another, I was alive. I began to trust in it, revealing in its sharp caressing of my body. I wanted it, I needed it, and I had to have it.

My mind eventually cleared. I found myself spread eagle out in the mud as the rain fell on my naked body. My head was propped up so I wouldn't drown in the muddy water. I wasn't stretched out painfully, but I was shivering from the freezing rain. I looked to my right to see a guard relaxing comfortably in a tent not too far from me. I figured he was there to make sure I didn't drown. He looked at me and sneered. I let my head go back and opened my mouth to get some of the rainwater into my mouth. It was the best stuff I'd ever tasted. I decided to think hot in an effort to keep from freezing and it worked. I lay back and tried to relax and it helped even more. As I thought about things I realized I had been on the brink of insanity and they must have realized it and put me here in an effort to bring me around. It did work.

When I opened my eyes, it was daylight and Terrosa was talking to a different man inside the tent. When he finished talking to the man he strolled over to where I was, dressed very warm with an umbrella over his head. He smiled down at me.

"It is so nice to see that you are back in your right mind. You were beginning to fade on us so I ordered you brought here and to be staked out. It seems the fates has been benevolent to you and has saved your worthless life," Terrosa said. "So in a few hours you shall be moved from here back to your stall in the barn. Tomorrow you shall rejoin the chain gang in making sure the west field is draining properly."

True to his word I was moved back into the barn and into my stall once more. I huddled under the thin blanket and fell into an exhausted sleep after the two men fucked me in front of the boys telling them all they would be next before long. I knew they weren't lying, either. The other boys believed them.


	3. Chapter 3

Young Dragon

* * *

This is going to be darker than I usually write but never fear my loyal readers; it will get better as it go along so please enjoy it and review because I know you want to

Rated M for various reasons such as:

Rape

Swearing

Violence

Blood

Boy on Boy sex

Bestiality

Cross-dressing

Incest

Nudity

And other things as well but I do hope you guys enjoy so here you are

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning after a breakfast of tasteless oatmeal we were run out to the west field in the pouring rain and made to dig in the mud to clear out a number of drains in the west side of the property. It was hard dirty work and trying to keep warm and the mud off us proved futile. We did manage to keep warm by working hard and completing the task at hand. Lying in my stall that evening listening to the rain pounding on the roof I wondered what was going to happen next. I wrapped the thin blanket around me and prayed for it all to stop. He apparently wasn't listening. I stopped believing that day. I did get to sleep a little towards morning but it wasn't enough. I got kicked hard in my side. I managed to stumble out of my stall and into line. Our new work assignment for the day was to clean out the barn. We worked hard all day at it and by the evening were too tired to care about anything. We dropped onto our hay filled beds and went right to sleep except for me. I was taken to the sex room and serviced all of the hands for most of the night. Terrence was the last one I had and he kept his long cock stuffed up inside my ass all night long. I stumbled back to the barn to find out I was on morning KP. What was worse than eating oatmeal was cooking it. The smell of it made me sick but I forced myself to do it. Red was grinning at me the whole time and I knew it had been his idea.

Right after breakfast I was marched out to the west field to join the others in making sure the drainage ditches were clear. It continued to rain most of the day until it finally stopped close to quitting time. As much as I was glad to see the rain I was much happier to see it stop. Red must have seen the smile on my face because he dragged me to his quarters and had me all night long. I stumbled back to the barn the next morning painfully. Red could be ruthless when fucking me. After breakfast we were marched right back to the west field and put back to work. Terrosa showed up to check on our progress and then headed back to his house after giving Red some orders. I saw a few boys pulled out of line before I got pulled out as well. I got marched to the showers and then made to dress in English schoolboy strip. That was the only time I got to wear clothes there. It seemed an old English friend of Terrosa's liked to have at least six boys in English schoolboy strip and pretend to teach them and go from there. It started as a caning for all six of us and went from there. By the time five in the afternoon rolled around, all six of us were really sore from the constant canings and switching, fucking each other, and one boy was forced to beat up a smaller boy. He was crying the entire time he was forced to. He turned and really mouthed off at the man for making him hurt the little eight years old.

The next morning we watched as he got dragged off to the far south field. Any boy who got taken out there usually never returned. Those lucky to would informed us of what happened there. He described what I know now as a crucifixion. The death kind was done with nails. The torturous kind was when they wrapped leather strips around the wrists and ankles very tight and then tied to the cross and left there for twenty four hours. If you lived you were lucky. We didn't talk about it at all for fear of being overheard and punished. The lucky survivor was never the same afterwards.

* * *

Terrosa and his friends weren't done with me yet. One decided to put a length of pipe across my back and pull my feet and arms back in an attempt to see how far I could bend before screaming in pain. He left me that way for twenty four hours. The Vietnamese guy who loved rope torture returned and did his thing on me for another week. I got a break for two weeks and then it started in once more. Terrosa tortured me on the pipes as he had when I first got there. I lasted a week there. All of it just kept on going and they enjoyed my pain as I suffered. They loved raping me every chance they got and I would withdraw inside of myself when they did it and threw me back into my stall after doing it. They enjoyed chasing me on the fields, catching me for a thrashing or a quick fuck. One guy would hold my head under water in a bathtub to the point of near drowning, another would sit back and make me suck his cock while his dog worked my ass, and they all would laugh and hoot as I was on all fours crying as the dog stood there with his ass against mine, his big cock tied with my asshole. It started to get too much for me and started to fight back much to the other boys horror. Red and I went face to face first and I lost that one in just a few seconds. Hell, I didn't even get a chance to defend myself. Then Red dragged me out of there, threw me onto the pipes and fried me for a bit and then started working me through all of the torture stations, from rope torture the Vietnamese taught him to the most simple one where I was tied up and had to kneel on a length of triangle shaped metal, my knees directly on the apex point. That fucking hurt. Terrosa decided he was going to do his bit to make me pay for my rebelliousness so he started me through the whole process again and I called him every name that I could think of and drove him nuts. He even kept me in extreme bondage, the really painful kind and I still cussed him out. He put me to extreme hard labour, making me pull wagons by myself and doing the absolute dirty and vile work, digging new ditches, sawing wood by hand under careful supervision, fucking me hard every chance he got, making me suck his cock off when he wanted it, locking me up inside the dog kennels so they could have a go at me (I was so scratched up and in so much pain from the constant fucking), allowing his men to have a go at me when they wanted, and tortured me constantly. I nearly lost my mind again but managed to keep my sanity. That infuriated him.

Terrence had finished fucking me when Terrosa ordered him to take me back to the torture rooms. He was going to torture me in there slowly and methodically this time, starting with the pipes and ending with the Pear of Anguish. Terrence took hold of my collar, bent me so far over I thought I was going to dislocate my legs, and hooked my feet to the collar's ring and carried me to room one and deposited me on the floor where he kept me like that for a few days once Terrosa saw what he had done. It made it so much easier for all of them to fuck me as well. I lost count of all the cocks I got inside of my ass. Terrence then picked me up and strapped me down so tight on the pipes that I couldn't move. Terrosa then began to shock torture me once more. I slid back into dreamland once it got too much. But the pain didn't stop. It just kept on going, even when they found new tortures to do on me. The worst one was having needles pushed into me very slowly by a bitch named Cassandra. She really enjoyed doing me and all of the watchers enjoyed hearing my very loud screams as she did it. Even Terrosa enjoyed the show. She took her time with that one and made it as painful as she could. Red, Terrence, and a few of the men enjoyed beating me when I was strung up. Some of the guards liked to practice their wrestling techniques on me, causing me great pain. Others used me as a punching bag.

They paused at some point to use me as a serving boy at an outdoor evening party Terrosa threw, making me wear just a black bow tie around my neck as I served drinks all night long. My ass was black and blue from all of the butt pinching and fuckings I got during the course of the night. Some of the guests even paid Terrosa for the chance to torture me. The next morning I was back in the torture rooms. One man paid to pink belly me (slapping my tummy real hard until my skin turned pink), another paid to hold my head underwater, another stretched me out on the rack and fucked me, one wanted to drag me behind a horse but Terrosa said no much to my relief, and the last man wanted to do snuff on me. Terrosa said no, he was the one who did that and nobody else.

After that round of torture it was back to hard labour. I was put to work pulling wagons full of rocks to the small rock quarry Terrosa had set up in the north field. I pulled the wagon, broke larger stones into smaller ones, or did a lot of digging. Didn't matter what I did it was hard labour. I got only a cup of water while doing my hard labour. If I slowed down I got a whipping. If I talked back I got a whipping. If I tried to attack somebody I got a whipping. They kept me on a long lead while doing my work because they thought I would run. I wanted to. I hated this so much I wanted to run right out of there the first chance I got. When they put me in my stall at night I would be chained to the wall like I was in the sex room back in the bunkhouse. To keep me from yelling all of the time they had me gagged with a thick rubber ball gag. I'd be lead from one point to another with a leash on my collar, a short chain on my ankle cuffs, my hands and arms restrained behind my back, and a cattle prod was constantly in my back. The men enjoyed that very much.

Terrosa was getting tired of me. I could tell by the way he looked at me and talked to me. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I was kept on hard labour now and wasn't being tortured anymore. Either he thought I was broken or he was playing me once more, I wasn't sure. My only assignment was to pull the wagons full of rock, dirt, and wood to the various projects around his ranch. They weren't easy loads to pull and I got whipped a lot to keep me moving. I'd put my head down and pull for the sake of trying to keep moving so I wouldn't get hurt and get morbid thought about my possible future here at his ranch. I hoped I'd make it out of this in one piece. I wanted to survive and I'd do what it took to survive no matter how unpleasant it was.

I finally got sick from everything. One morning I just couldn't get up. I was so weak I simply puked up my breakfast and lay there shivering and shaking. Terrosa called his doctor knowing full well that a sick slave just doesn't sell well. I got looked over and declared to have bronchitis. I needed to rest. Naturally Terrosa was clearly pissed off about that and I hoped that wouldn't lead to something really bad. He sighed and agreed that I needed a rest for a time. He did have people lined up to use my ass and mouth and he hated to turn down a paying customer. He did get an offer he simply couldn't refuse. That offer would make him a lot of money and it would get me out of his hair for at least two months. He came and told me about it.

"I got a very generous offer today. There is a Japanese man who wishes to fulfil a desire of his. He wishes to tattoo a boy. You are going to be that boy. You will be moved to another location where you will be his boy for a time. You will serve him while he tattoos you," Terrosa said. "He is paying me a lot of money so serve him well."

I cussed him out as he had me moved to a cabin and chained to the wall. I watched as Terrosa received his money and asked if the man required help to keep me under control. The man smirked at me and said that he would be able to keep me under control, not to worry, and everything would be fine. Then Terrosa left. He turned to me and the look in his eyes was hypnotic. He walked closer and closer to me and all I could see was his eyes. They became my world. I will never forget those eyes as long as I live.

* * *

He released me from the chain on my collar and ordered me to call him master. I was scared so the only thing I could do was nod. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down nearly in half as he showed me the way a slave bows. He made me practice it until I got it right. He looked over my body and nodded.

"You will do boy," he said. "Now follow me to the living room and I shall tell you the rules."

I followed him and sat down on my legs like I had seen Japanese people do and bowed, my head touching the floor.

"Very good. You have learned," he said and then informed me of the rules.

I repeated them to make sure I had them down right. He ordered me to go to the kitchen and make him dinner, telling me what he wanted. I surprised myself by doing fairly well in the kitchen. Mom's cooking lessons had paid off. I was to keep the house. I was to pillow with him when he wanted it. We would be up by six. I was to serve him breakfast at seven. I would sit quietly while he worked out. Then it would be into the room set aside for the tattooing. After that it would be an early dinner. Then I was to do whatever cleaning needed. Then it was to bed. That seemed like an easy routine and it was.

The first day he drew the outlines on the right side of my torso. I was strapped down tight on the table unable to move. There was something pressing into my back making my chest stand out to keep the skin stretched tight. At first it hurt really badly until he leaned forward and stared into my eyes. A moment later the pain was gone and I was blinking. What the hell had happened? He had done something to my mind that made me reject the pain from the needle. Blew my mind completely. What shocked me even more were the dreams I started having. Every night I would see a Japanese lady sitting in front of me on a porch of a very old Japanese house. She was teaching me to read, write, and speak the Japanese language. I told him about it a week later. He simply nodded and told me to start writing things learned in the evening after I cleared the kitchen and he would check it. I began talking to him in Japanese and found it so easy to use. He smiled a little and I realized he preferred speaking Japanese rather English.

When I pillowed with him (what the Japanese called sex) he taught me how to please a man with my body. He taught me how to please a man's cock with my asshole, how to suck cock, and so on. It wasn't love but it was great sex and that was the only bright spot in the whole ordeal. He treated me fairly well despite the fact that I was his slave for the duration, having bought me to fulfil his fantasy of tattooing a boy.

The next day he finished the outside black borders and began working on the inner lines. My mind would float away during those sessions and I would think of other things. Last night's lessons with the lady. What I saw during his workout. I admired the way he moved when he performed the martial arts. The way he would touch me at pillow. The taste of his cock in my mouth. The feel of his cock inside of me. The feel of my cock in his mouth. I'd feel myself drift away on those memories and come back when he announced he was done for the day. I'd get up once he unstrapped me. I'd stretch like he taught me and then go fix his dinner. He would dictate to me what to write and then he would check my work. He would nod if I had done it right. If not he would show me my errors and I would correct them.

Terrosa would drop in once in a great while to see how things were going. He would nod when the man told him everything was fine and that I was cooperating with him. Terrosa would get into my face and order to do my best to please the man. The man would nod and then after Terrosa left would pour himself a bit of sake and down it. Then I'd lock the door and we would go to bed. I had the feeling the man didn't like Terrosa but I wisely didn't push the issue. I didn't want to cause him any grief.

I had hopes he would take me with him when he left here. I wanted to ask him but didn't. That was entirely up to him and he didn't indicate to me either way. I'd have to wait and see what would happen. In the meantime he had started the colours for the torso tattoo. Those were the brightest colours I'd ever seen. He informed me these colours were specially created to never fade. I was impressed by that and said so. He simply nodded and kept on going. It took him a few weeks to complete the torso tattoo. I had figured out what it was going to be and it was the most impressive dragon I'd ever seen and I told him I liked it. He actually smiled. He was pleased that I liked it. Way deep down inside of me something was screaming at me that this was all wrong. I wasn't supposed to like this, that it was wrong to tattoo a kid, and that I could get into a lot of trouble for this. But whatever he had done to me had overridden my reasoning. The right side of the dragon was visible on the right side of my torso. The left side of the Dragon would be on the right side of my back.

He got busy one morning after giving me a day to rest. First were the black heavy lines on the outside of the tattoo on the right side of my back connecting it to the rest of the Dragon on my right side and torso. It would take him a day to get those done. Tomorrow would be the smaller black lines. Then it would be the colors for the next two weeks. I liked the designs he showed me and I actually helped by making sure everything was ready for the work every morning. Again I felt something rebelling deep inside of me but his conditioning overrode that and allowed him to control me during the entire process. I would later learn that he was something called a mutant. His ability was one to make a person compliant through telepathy, the ability to read and speak in another person's mind. When I found out he had used me, I wanted to go and hunt him down and make him pay for what he had done to me.

Terrosa would drop in once a week to check on the progress and liked what he saw. The man (I never knew his name) would nod and accepted his complements. He'd breathe a sigh of relief when Terrosa left.

"Master, if you don't like him, why do you put up with him?" I dared ask one evening after one such visit.

Why I even asked him was beyond me and by asking the question I hoped to get him to take me with him when he left this place for good.

He nodded as he considered the question. "It is because he has given me a chance to fulfil my heart's desire and you are the perfect subject."

Nothing more was ever said about the subject.

It took the rest of the month to get it all done. When it was finally completed, he nodded his approval and I added mine. Then he informed me he was putting Kyuubi no Kitsune, Nine Tails Fox, on the inside of my left forearm and a Chinese Tiger on the inside of my right forearm. Those got done very quickly and they looked really good. By this time I was speaking, reading, and writing Japanese perfectly. He was very pleased with my progress and told me so. Then he invited Terrosa to come and view the final result. I stood at attention as Red and Terrosa inspected them carefully.

"I am very impressed," Terrosa said. "I can provide you with more boys should you choose to stay?"

"I must regretfully decline. I am needed in Japan immediately," he said.

Terrosa frowned at that but didn't say anything else. I had the very bad feeling I would pay for the rejection in lots of pain.

I was right. When he finally left Terrosa immediately hunted me down and yelled at me for pissing the man off and making him leave. I wisely said nothing and he was very angry as he paced up and down in front of me.

"Take him to number one. I shall punish him for making the man leave," he snarled at me as the men with him grabbed me.

* * *

The tortures began once more. They were careful not to damage the tattoos as they did everything to me. They made sure each one was a lot more painful than the last time. I'd black out each time I got to my breaking point. Learning Japanese had been the best thing I could have done and I'd find myself chanting the words over and over again in my mind. They became my weapon against Terrosa and his men and he was getting more and more angry that I wasn't responding to the tortures anymore. He finally dragged me into a tiny cell in the basement and left me there in total darkness like Molson had done to me. I'd sit in the corner and kept speaking the words to keep me sane. What I didn't know was that he'd finally had his fill of me and he had ordered me sent to the crucifixion grounds way out in the south field, the place where very tiny few ever came back from. It would be the place where I would nearly lose my life. People would ask me how I survived it and I would tell them I didn't know. Quite a few would tell me I survived because of God's good grace and I would smile and nod in agreement even though I wouldn't believe it. I had stopped believing a long time ago after what Molson and Grayson had done to me, and even more so after the experience.

I was brought out into the yard a few days later and tethered to the post in front of the house. I knew something was up. All of the boys were brought out and stood at attention. The guards surrounded everybody alert to any potential trouble. I slumped against the post still in a lot of pain. Then I heard Terrosa coming out of his house and paid attention to what he was going to say. He stood over me and looked down at me.

"This slave has constantly rebelled against me. He had refused to accept his place. I have punished him many times and yet he still refuses to obey me," he stated.

The reactions from people were varied. The guards and the ranch hands hissed in anger while the boys looked pleased that I had tried to fight back.

"Therefore I have decided to visit upon him the ultimate punishment," he said as the boys gasped out loud and the men smiled in glee.

"I hereby order this boy to be crucified!" he declared.

Screams and shouts of rage and condemnation came from the ranks of the boys as the men loudly cheered. A few of the men had to step in and whip a few of the boys once or twice to silence them.

"He will receive forty strokes with a switch prior to his being sent to the crucifixion grounds and then tied to the cross and made to hang there for a period of twenty four hours starting at eight Monday morning and ending at eight Tuesday morning!" he loudly declared. "All slave boys will go into lockdown commencing tonight right after feeding time!"

I was in a state of total shock. I sat there on the ground and stared at Terrosa with shock in my eyes. I couldn't believe it was going to happen to me. I didn't hear anything else as six men closed in on me and dragged me off to a small cage in front of the whipping pole and locked inside of it. I sat in there and watched as the boys were herded away and escorted back to the barn for their evening meal and then to go into lockdown right after. I curled up into the fetal position and stayed that way, my body trembling at the thought of what was going to happen to me next. How long would I last? Would I die in the heat of the day? Would I die in the freezing cold of the night even though it was the summer months now? I didn't know. I did know there would be no escape at all. I was to be crucified and there was nothing I could do about it.

I sat in the cage all night long unable to sleep, shivering uncontrollably. I didn't want to die! These fucking bastards were going to kill me, and enjoy doing it! All because they declared me to be a rebel, an uncontrollable slave! Was this something my parents knew about? Did they approve all of this? Were Molson and Grayson right when they said that Mom and Dad had sold me to them to hurt, abuse, torture and rape? The thoughts swirled around in my mind all night long. I shook the cage, suddenly snapping out of my shock, finding new energy deep inside me, a burning to be free of this hell and my fate. I wasn't going to go quietly. I was going to fight all they way, right to the death, and if I could, I'd take a few of them with me. I was not going to go quietly.

I sat up and watched things going on around me, unable to sleep. There were a few men watching me and as he passed by my cage I gave him the finger and he'd laugh at me. He informed his partner and the other man would smile as well. Apparently both of them found it extremely funny that I was being defiant to the end. Even though they acted like it was funny to them, they were a little worried about me being defiant. They thought correctly that I would try something the next morning to fight back. They had no idea just how right they were. They wrote it down in a log that Red or Terrosa would read the next morning prior to coming to the whipping post. I watched as a truck arrived and drop something on the ground a few feet from the whipping post. I could only guess what it was. My cross. Then I understood that they would whip me hard first and then make me carry my cross to the crucifixion grounds. It was simple. I'd refuse to carry it. Then Red or another man would have to do it if they wanted to crucify me.

I sat back now having a plan of defiance in place. I hoped it would work. It had to. I wanted to piss them off to make them give it up. I found a bottle of water in the cage with me and drank some of it and it served to fortify me a little and help prepare me for the long ordeal ahead of me. Even I had the plan in place to defy them and fight back, I had the feeling way deep down they would overcome me and accomplish the task. I closed my eyes and envisioned the fight as I had planned for it. I went through each step and hoped that I would win. I opened my eyes and noticed the night sky was starting to change. Daylight was coming.

I looked out of the cage with a new determination as the dawn approached, the sky changing colors from the black of night to the soft blue of day. I knew they would be coming soon to get me. I watched the men starting to gather in the area in front of my cage, talking excitedly. For them this was an exciting event. For me it would be my death if I didn't succeed with my plan. I turned my head in time to see Terrosa and Red arriving with big smiles on their faces. They would soon have the boys back in their control once they returned without me. The remaining slave boys would then think I had been killed out in the south area. I turned my attention to the nearby clock and it said seven in the morning. It would start any moment now. Terrosa stepped forward and the men went quiet.

"Remove the boy from the cage and take him to the post," he said.

A group of eight men approached the cage as a ninth man reached over to unlock it. As soon as the door swung open, I was out of it and charged straight into the group of eight men, knocking them over. I kept going and managed to tackle one man nearby and he dropped his shotgun. That spurred Red into action and he charged forward in an attempt to stop me as the eight men got back to their feet. A second man jumped into my path and tried to deliver a kick to my body as I ploughed into him. His kick didn't stop me but his body getting in the way did. Red dropped on top of me in the nick of time as my fingers started to curl around the stock of the shotgun. The man I ran into grabbed it and hung on trying to keep me from getting it. He succeeded. Red managed to pull me off him as a group of men jumped in to help take me to the whipping pole. It took a dozen of them to carry me to it and hold me as Red put my hands in the wrist cuffs above my head and then my feet into the cuffs at the base of the pole. All of them stepped back and sighed. They had beaten me and defeated my plans to escape.

"Well done gentlemen. Red, please give the condemned the forty lashes with the switch," Terrosa ordered.

"Be my pleasure sir!" Red grinned as he rolled up his sleeves.

He reached into the back of a jeep and retrieved the switch. He showed it to me as I struggled to break free from the whipping post.

"Struggle all you want, boy!" Red laughed. "You will still feel it on your backside! I am going to enjoy giving you each stroke!"

He stepped back and then began the whipping. I managed not to scream for the first ten of so strokes and then completely broke down for the rest of them. He went from the top of my shoulders all the way down to my heels, making each stroke hurt as much as he could, putting all of his strength into each stroke. The men watching would cheer him on. By the time he was finished I was in a lot of pain. I could barely move without hurting someplace. They uncuffed my feet first and then my hands I screamed in pain as I dropped to the ground to the amusement of the men. They laughed at my agony. Then each one of them stuffed their cocks deep into me and raped me once more. Deep down inside of me I swore my revenge on each and every man. I would hunt them down and make them pay someday. I wished on all of them Hell's everlasting fire.

"Get up and pick up your cross and carry it!" Red shouted at me.

I resisted by staying on the ground. He yelled at me a few more times and then turned to Terrosa. The man shook his head.

"Exactly what I expected. The boy is resisting by not following the orders," Terrosa announced.

"So what do we do sir?" a man asked.

Red grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and half carried, half dragged me over to it.

"Pick it up!" he screamed in my ear.

I still didn't. Two men did and placed it on my right shoulder and started dragging me down the dusty road. Red picked up a couple of canteens and walked behind us. Eventually the two men stepped away from me and I was doing it under my own power. A few trucks passed me including one of those trucks that had a crane on it. Terrosa smirked at me from the passenger seat as he passed me by. A smaller truck with a driver and two men kept pace with us. I just kept going, believing the two men on either side of me were dragging me there.

The place of crucifixion was two miles [3 km] outside the ranch and it took me an hour to get there. Once I stopped they took the cross from me and laid it on the ground. I stood there and then slowly sank to my knees. Then Red and three men knocked me onto my back on the cross and the contact made me scream. The pain raced up and down my whipped back and it hurt beyond anything I'd ever felt before. This wasn't a whipping on my ass; it had been a whipping of the entire back of my body. I lay there gasping for breath as I felt hands grabbing me and moving me into position. I turned my head to see Red wrapping a very thick leather strip around my left wrist and tie it very tight. Then he started wrapping the loose ends around and into a very thick eyebolt on the arm of the cross. He tied that off and then started wrapping the leather strips around my wrist and putting the ends into the eyebolt until he got to the end. Then he tied it completely off on my wrist and trimmed the ends off. I turned my head in the other direction and saw a man doing the same with my right wrist. As I felt my right wrist being tied to the cross, I looked down at my feet and watched the man using a single thick leather strip to tie both ankles together very tight. He then tied my feet to the thick eyebolt on the shaft of the cross. Terrosa nodded at something Red whispered to him and Red reached for another leather strip and tied my knees together. Terrosa looked and then nodded his approval.

"The boy is secure to the cross sir," the man at my feet reported as he stood up. "Does everything meet your approval?"

"It does," Terrosa stated after checking my bindings. "Put him in place. Begin the crucifixion of the boy."

I heard something start up and the next thing I knew was the cross being hoisted into the air. I screamed in pain as my wrists began taking the strain. I watched them point at me excitedly and a few of them pulled their cocks out and began jacking off. A moment later the cross was up in the air and swinging back and forth. The cross smacked into my raw back each time it swung forward. One man guided it to the hole and the crane operator dropped it into the hole, jarring it and causing me even more pain. I was screaming loudly, begging for mercy.

"You are hereby sentenced to hang here until eight tomorrow morning," Terrosa declared as I finally stopped screaming.

I watched the men shoot their cum on the ground at the base of the cross. They smiled at me before heading back to their trucks and driving off. A few moments I was all alone on my cross. My suffering had begun.

I whimpered as I felt the gentle breeze blowing on my naked body. I could feel the strain on my arms spreading down into my body. I had to work in getting air into my lungs. I looked down and figured I was at least twenty feet [6 m] above the ground, from the bottom of my feet to the surface of the desert dirt. My knees were slightly bent so I tried to push up to try and relieve the strain on my arms. After a few minutes I began to feel the pain in my ankles and knew this had been well planned. No matter what I did I'd be in severe pain from now until I either died or got taken down the next morning. I worked up a bit of saliva in my mouth and swallowed it to keep my throat and mouth wet. I dropped my head on my chest and watched myself pee on the ground. The breeze continued to blow past me, rocking the cross every now and then when it was a strong gust. That caused my raw back to slam against the wood and cause me more pain. I couldn't scream anymore. I moaned out in pain.

Suddenly I found myself in a strange place. I was sitting on the bench in what looked like a train car. The sky outside was a deep red. The train car was moving. I looked around and saw a little boy sitting across from me. What shocked me was that the little boy was my younger self. He appeared to be at least four years old.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

I was taken aback by the question. "I am Alvin. Is this real? Have I escaped the crucifixion?"

"No," he whispered. "Your body hangs there still, suffering great pain and agony. It has driven your mind into this place called dreamtime."

"Tell me how I can escape it and live," I said.

Younger Alvin lifted his head. "The only means of escaping it is to give up your life and die right now."

"NO!" I screamed out loud.

Suddenly I opened my eyes and found the sun higher in the sky. The heat of the day was beginning. I could feel it on my body. I was starting to sweat in what I knew to be the June sun. I had suffered in that man's hands for four months only to lose my life here in this desolate place. I looked down in time to see me pee on the ground once more. I worked at getting air into my lungs, to keep my heart beating. I felt my skin starting to get hot as the temperatures began to climb. I dropped my head down on my chest, the movement rocking the cross slightly and causing me new pain. And then suddenly I am back in the train car.

"Dreamtime," a voice in my mind says.

I look around to see who is there and to my surprise is the little David. He raises his head and looks at me.

"Could I have avoided all of this?" I asked him.

"By being submissive to Dave," he answered. "Is that what you really wanted to do? Being at his beck and call? Him trying to change you? Stop you from being gay?"

"You sound really bitter about that," I observed.

Little Alvin looked up at me. "She knew long ago that you were going to be different from the picture of how she wanted you to be, or rather, was taught by people how a child should be to his or her mother."

"So she never had any real control then," I said. "It was the adult people in her younger life that stuffed all of these ideas of how a child should be and act."

"Her teachers, the priest at her school, the nuns who taught her, and the church ladies all shoved their ideas and such down her throat. She had no choice but to accept them as truth since she was taught that adults and her elders never lie," Alvin said.

I bowed my head and cried. "Poor Dave."

When I looked up again the scene was gone and I saw the butte, the sun above me burning me without mercy, and the blue sky. I had been in dreamtime again. The sun was a bit higher this time. Something in my mind figured it must be close to high noon. I felt strange. I knew I was hanging on the cross and yet I couldn't feel anything. I wondered if this is what it felt prior to dying. I wasn't feeling any more pain. I wondered why. I leaned my head back and looked up into the blue sky and saw an Eagle flying much higher up. He looked so majestic and free, gliding on the air currents with wide spread wings. I felt tears running down my face and wished I could have been him, to fly away from this place of pain, suffering, agony, and eventual death. I saw his head move and look down at me. He flew closer and I could see every detail of his finely crafted head. He was beautiful. I watched him wheel and glide on the air currents and the fly out of sight. I couldn't help but cry. I felt the hot salty tears roll down my cheeks. I directed them to my mouth and licked them off. I could taste the salt in them and hoped they would help keep me alive. I sighed. I didn't know what was going to happen next. I wanted off the cross and away from this place. I wanted to go somewhere better.

I blinked and suddenly I was back in the train car. Little Alvin nods to me and sighs as he looks up.

"All of us want to go to a better place than where we are now," he said. "It's human nature to want better than what you have."

"What I have right now is so much pain in my mind, body, heart, spirit, and soul. I don't want that any more. What I really want is to be in a place where I'll be accepted for whom and what I am. Is wanting that wrong?" I asked.

Little Alvin shook his head. "No. Wanting that isn't wrong. Sometimes you do have to work for it. Sometimes you have to fight for it. Right now you are in the place where you are wavering between life and death. A part of you wants to fight. A part of you wants to lie down and die. Ever heard Metallica's Fade To Black? That's what you are experiencing. That's what's going on right now."

I had heard the song before. I had really never paid attention to the lyrics and if I survive this I would go and get it and check it out.

"No, not really," I admitted. "I have heard others like it."

He nods. "Should listen to them sometime."

"I will," I promised.

He turns his head back to the window. "Life is pain."

"Yes it can be," I agreed. "If we choose it to be."

"Sometime we don't have that choice," little Alvin said.

I nod. "Like now. I didn't have a choice about what was happening to me at home, at Camarillo, and here. All of it was forced on me."

"When we are young, we don't always control what happens to us. Adults choose it for us and always without thinking of what the consequences are," little Alvin said.

"Or they get hoodwinked into it," I said. "I believe that's what happened to my parents. I believe they were conned into thinking I would be cured by Grayson and simply took his word for it. I believe they were conned by Grayson into believing what he wanted them to believe. He certainly had me believing he was going to help me."

"And he didn't," little Alvin said.

I sighed. "Yes."

The train suddenly shook, snapping me out of dreamtime and back to reality. I screamed as my raw back slammed into the shaft of the cross. I looked down to see if anyone was there and there wasn't. Then I lifted my head and looked down both sides of the arms and saw a huge black crow looking at me. I shouted at it and it flew off. I sighed in relief as the pain in my back faded. My arms had gone numb by now. I looked at my hands and discovered I could still wiggle my fingers. Thank God for that.

The heat was getting unbearable. I panted as my body tried to cool down. I tried to create some saliva and failed. I could see red on my body and knew I was getting sunburned. Sweat dripped down my face and I managed to get some of it in my mouth and swallow it for hydration. The sun was directly overhead and I knew it had to be noon by now. I was still breathing. As long as I was breathing there was hope. Hope that I could survive this. I dropped my head back down.


	4. Chapter 4

Young Dragon

* * *

This is going to be darker than I usually write but never fear my loyal readers; it will get better as it go along so please enjoy it and review because I know you want to

Rated M for various reasons such as:

Rape

Swearing

Violence

Blood

Boy on Boy sex

Bestiality

Cross-dressing

Incest

Nudity

And other things as well but I do hope you guys enjoy so here you are

* * *

Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes again I was back in dreamtime. Little David was still in the same place as he had been. I wondered about him.

"How did you get here? Who exactly are you?" I asked him.

He looked up. "I am you. You are me. We are but only two parts to the person named Alvin Seville. The other parts I'm sure will show up in time, unless they choose otherwise. The reason I am here is because you and I are connected together by the events that happened and are happening now."

"Oh. We have a common connection and that is the abuse both of us suffered at the hands of other kids and adults," I said, making the connection.

He nods. "People can be cruel sometimes."

"Even when they don't understand why we are what we are," I said.

"I agree. People constantly told me I was too little and too young to understand such things. But I learned of things through the books I found in a library and I do understand what the books said and the answers I got," little Alvin said.

"Things that got us yelled at and persecuted over," I said.

Little Alvin nodded. "Things that got us dragged into this hell."

"Things that people tried to beat out of us," I said.

"Because they were afraid that we would become something they didn't approve of," little Alvin said.

"When it was far too late," I nodded.

"We were programmed for this when we were conceived," little Alvin said.

"Our biological parents carried the genes that made us into what we are," I stated.

"And our adopted family did not understand having come from different genes," little Alvin said.

"And that's where the problems started," I said.

Little Alvin nodded. "They tried to beat it out of us and punished us for following our programming that we were given."

"Not understanding the end results," I said.

"So here we are," little Alvin said.

The train lurched once more and I was back out in reality. I moaned as the pain rolled through me. I opened my eyes and noticed the sun had moved once more into mid-afternoon position. I also noticed clouds building on the horizon. That wasn't good. I looked down to see a dribble of piss coming out of my cock and knew I was getting extremely dehydrated. I felt pressure in my ass and knew I had to shit. It forced its way out of me and I felt it drop down onto the back of my legs and stick there. This was even worse. I hoped I could hold out until the rainstorm showed up. My tongue was dry. My lips were cracking. My skin was really turning red. I hoped I wouldn't get a severe case of sunburn. The wind was starting to pick up a little and I realized why the train lurched. It was the wind striking the cross that created that effect in dreamtime. I heard an Eagle cry and looked up into the sky and saw an Eagle soaring on the wind high above me. I wondered if it was the same one or a different one. It didn't matter at the moment. He was beautiful, a symbol of freedom and I felt my spirits and my hopes rise as I watched him. I wanted to survive.

Another lurch and I found myself back in dreamtime. Little David was still sitting in the same place. The scene outside the train window hadn't changed at all. Still the same red sky, still the same desolate landscape, buildings and all kinds of things torn up. I wondered.

"Are we traveling through my mind? Is this the desolation left behind by those who sought to destroy us?" I asked.

Little Alvin looked up. "Yes. There is a war raging in here. You on one side and all of them on the other. What you see is the destruction that both sides have left behind. They worked hard to break you to their ends."

"That's not right," I said.

"It never is," he said. "We both know that."

I sighed, and the scene changed once more. I blinked my eyes and found myself back on the butte once more.

The clouds were starting to build up and a breeze had sprung up. I felt the cross rocking gently and I had the feeling that I was in for more hell. I looked off into the distance and saw what looked like a brown wall coming at me. Sandstorm. I was about to experience the fury of a sandstorm up close and personal. I started screaming for help but that didn't do any good. I knew there was no way they were going to come back and let me down and let the storm pass and then put me back up. I was up here to stay. I managed to lift my head and look down the arms of the cross. I could see my fingers had started to swell up. I had a hard time getting them to respond to my commands to simply wiggle. Just those slight movements sent fresh pain through me. I cried out in pain and the breeze rocked the cross once more and the back of my head got slapped into the metal of the crosspiece. The scenery changed once more. This time I found myself hanging on an old gnarled tree. A deep voice told me that I was being crucified on the tree of woe and suffering. I had spikes through my hands and feet. I gasped out in pain and screamed out in pain. I screamed for someone to come rescue me.

"You have to do that yourself," a voice said to me. I opened my eyes and saw my younger self once more. But this time he was naked, bruises on his body and he was bleeding from numerous cuts. He appeared to be ten years ago.

"I am you," he said. "I'm ten years old now. I've endured a lot since I was four years old. I've been beaten, kicked, punched, and assaulted by kids at school just because Dave and Theodore told everyone that I was gay and a retard."

I couldn't help but cry at what he said. "Why?" I asked. "We did nothing wrong. We just wanted to know."

He smirked at me. "It was because we dared to ask and to try to find out what made us feel good. It was because we dared to fight back."

I looked around me and noticed I was on the edge of a hill overlooking a valley. I could see the red sky and blackness in places. I could see fragments of something marching across the desert landscape.

"What are those things?" I asked.

Ten year old Alvin looked and then turned back to me. "Those are fragments of memories of our life. They are slowly leaving your mind as you are slowly losing grip on it. That's what happens when a person is slowly dying. You are dying. You have given up. Your mind is slowly dying."

"No," I sobbed. "I don't want to die. Help me!"

He turned his face to me and sighed. "I can't."

Then he started walking away.

"Please don't go!" I pleaded.

Ten year old Alvin turned back to me and stared at me with sightless eyes. I could see blood coming out of the empty sockets. I screamed out in fear. I snapped to, back out in real time. I looked up to see the brown wall of sand so very close. The wind suddenly picked up and became a violent gale, causing the cross to rock back and forth, slamming my raw bloody back and ass into the rough wood of the main post, making me scream in pain. Suddenly the flying sand was right there, assaulting my body, stinging every bit of me, cutting into my skin, getting into my eyes, nose, and mouth, the pain of the cutting sand ferocious. I dropped my head to keep the sand from going up my nose any more than it had. A hard gust of wind hit the cross and snapped my head back into the metal holding the crosspiece on and knocked me out. This time I found myself surrounded by cloaked figures. I was still nailed to the tree. The red sky was started to turn a very deep black. The pain was getting worse. I whimpered out loud and the cloaked figures reacted. The first one was the four year old Alvin. He looked at me sorrowfully and then turned away. The second was the ten year old Alvin. He sighed.

"So weak," he said before turning away.

"Please help me," I sobbed.

The third one was me at fourteen. I looked healthy and strong.

"This will be you if you find a way to save yourself," he said and turned away.

"No, please don't abandon me," I pleaded.

The next one walked up to me and pulled the hood back, revealing himself to be a young man of twenty. He appeared to be dressed like a ninja.

"This can be your destiny to help those who need it if you survive this," he said and went to join the others.

"Please tell me what to do," I begged the last one.

I watched the withered hands pull the hood back. I was looking at the aged Alvin. He leaned on his cane and nodded.

"You have the power to live," he said in a very soft voice. "You need to discover it before it's too late."

* * *

I jerked suddenly and found myself back in the raging fury of the sandstorm. I whimpered as the pain raced through me. The flying sand continued to lash out at me until suddenly it stopped. I watched as it simply dropped to the ground. The wind immediately dropped back down to a cool gentle breeze. I looked myself over and I was bleeding from numerous cuts all over my body. I panted from exhaustion and spent the next few minutes spitting sand out of my very dry mouth. I looked up to see where the sun was and it was a lot lower in the sky now. The heat of the day was dropping and I was thankful for that. I knew night was coming. I saw what looked like very dark clouds on the horizon and knew another storm was coming in, and it would be bringing rain, cooling and refreshing rain. I sighed and closed my eyes once more and found myself back in dreamtime.

I was still on the tree. I was very alone. I could see the red sky fading even more and I knew my time was running out. I cried out in my pain but the only sound I was hearing was the sound of my voice. Suddenly I saw a flash of lightening and a loud roll of thunder. I jerked my head up. I came to just as something flashed off in the distance. It was raining now. The distant rainstorm had rolled in during my last trip into dreamtime. I opened my mouth and drank the rainwater, feeling it refresh me. I gasped as the ice cold wind cut me right to the bone. It was very dark now. I could barely see anything. I could feel the rain pounding my tired pain filled body. I gasped as the wind got stronger, really rocking the cross now. The pain grew worse until I was screaming from it. Then everything went black once more.

This time I found myself nailed to the tree once more. I looked to see who was there and I was alone once more. I could see the black slowly creeping in on me. I knew that it was the black of death coming. Then suddenly there he was. The most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. He was dressed in very fine clothes and he was smiling at me.

"Hello Alvin, my name is Death. I've come for you," he said as he got closer to me. He climbed up on me and wrapped himself around me. His weight on my body pulled me down quite a bit and caused me excruciating pain. I screamed out in pain and he laughed.

"Oh yes, please do scream out in pain!" he cried out joyfully. "I love to hear it! It makes me stronger each time you scream in pain and it tells me you are suffering so very much! Tell me that you want to give up! Tell me you want release from all of this pain! All it takes is a word from you. I'll give you a kiss and it will release from your pain and suffering!"

He rubbed his body against mine and I screamed out some more. He really was getting off on me. I felt the wet stain of his cum on my bare skin. He ran his ice cold hands over my body as he writhed in ecstasy on top of me. I shook in pain as I tried to get him off me. I didn't want him all over me.

"I have a place in hell reserved for you!" he cried out.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I screamed and suddenly I was back in real time the fury of the storm on me now.

The wind was blowing very hard, really rocking the cross very hard. I felt excruciating pain as my body was jerked back and forth on the cross. The icy cold rain pelted me very hard. I was screaming out in so much pain. I could feel splinters of wood enter my back each time I was slammed into the wood. I opened my mouth and managed to get a bit of water to drink and that seemed to give me a bit more strength. I felt the cross rocking back and forth harder now and knew the storm was getting worse. Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and I was knocked out once more.

I found myself back on the tree. Everywhere I looked the darkness was slowly overcoming the red sky. I was all alone now, the figures and Death having abandoned me. I had the feeling he was going to let me suffer some more before coming back for me. As I hung there my mind flitted back over what the figures had said. I heard a voice and looked up. It was Dave.

"I always knew that you would never amount to anything. You were always a pain in the ass. I don't know why we adopted you. I should punish you for defying me. You could never mind me," he said and raised her hand.

Out of his fingertips came bolts of electricity. I felt my body lurch as the bolts of electricity hit me. I screamed out in pain and she laughed. I felt the wood underneath me get warm from the bolts of electricity hitting the tree. He kept hitting me with the bolts of electricity as I screamed out in pain. He looked like she was really enjoying torturing me.

"Please stop," I begged.

"Oh that's right, beg. Beg for death, baby Alvin. Beg for me to kill you!" he screamed at me as he shot another bolt of coloured electricity at me.

I screamed as it hit me and then I snapped to, finding myself back out in the rain. I gasped in pain, trying to get air back into my lungs. The wind was blowing so much harder now, really rocking the cross back and forth. I could feel my body slamming harder into the rough wood, the splinters slashing my back open. I could feel the blood running down my back and my legs as I wept. I was really considering giving up now. My head suddenly got snapped backwards, knocking me out once more.

I opened my eyes to find myself back on the tree. The darkness hung over me like a vulture. Something moved in front of me and this time it was Grayson.

"What a weak pathetic child," he sneered at me. "Good for nothing screaming brat. Incapable of saving himself."

"Fuck you," I gasped.

His foot came up and kicked me viciously in the balls. I threw up all over myself as the pain roared through me. I let my head go back, slamming it into the hard tree behind me. I woke up, back in the wild storm.

The storm was still going full force. I had no idea what time it was. The icy cold wind continued to rock my cross back and forth very violently. I opened my mouth and drank a bit more water and it seemed to give me a bit more strength. I could feel myself pee and knew I was still functioning. I gasped for breath each time the cross rocked back and forth. I looked up when I saw a white flash in the distance. I knew what it was. It was lightning flashing in the distance. I knew it was headed this way and the metal on the cross would attract it. I wondered if I would feel anything when it hit me. Would there be pain? Would I die instantly? I would find out in time. I dropped my head down onto my chest and passed out from the pain again. This time it was Bob Molson standing there in front of me as I hung on the tree.

"You look so nice hanging on the tree of woe boy," he snarled. "It's what you deserve. Freaks like you aren't supposed to live. Too bad you didn't die when I had you. I could have killed you in a number of ways. But they would have been a bit too generous. Crucifixion is so much better. A very painful death is what you deserve, boy. Die slow, and full of pain. Pain that drives you to the edge of insanity."

He laughed as he disappeared from view. I closed my eyes and lifted my head. When I opened my eyes, I was back in reality, still hanging on the cross in the middle of the very intense storm. I could see the lightning flashing closer now. The frigid cold rain dripped off my naked shivering cold body. I drank a bit more water and then passed out once more from the ever excruciating pain. I found myself back in dreamtime, still nailed on the tree. This time Terrosa and his crew were standing there. He smiled when he saw me suffering from being crucified on the tree.

"What a painful way to die, boy!" he exclaimed as the men surrounding him laughed. "I just love watching a boy die on the tree of woe. I enjoy watching the boy drive the nails deep into his own flesh and then hang there in extreme pain!"

I gasped out in pain as the nails moved deeper into my hands and feet. I could feel the metal sinking deeper into me. I screamed out in pain as they all laughed at me. The sky got darker as the red sky was slowly consumed by the dark.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed out loud.

They laughed at me as I writhed on the tree in a lot of pain. I looked down at them and now all of them were standing around me laughing and taunting me. Everyone, from Dave to Rico Terrosa. All of them cheered as I screamed out in excruciating pain. I closed my eyes once more and then found myself back out in reality. The lightning was getting very close. I could feel the electricity in the air each time it flashed. I could feel the charges of electricity on the top of my head. I looked off into the distance and noted the flashes were getting closer and faster. I shivered in fear. This was it. Time seemed to slow down as each flash got closer. My chest was heaving as I felt fear take hold of me in its icy grip. I was shaking so much I was in pain. Then it struck the ground fifty feet [15 m] away from me. I felt myself piss from the fear I was feeling. The next flash was at thirty feet [10 m]. I started getting hysterical, screaming for help as I thrashed around on the cross, causing myself a lot more pain. The next flash was at fifteen feet [5 m]. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the next flash that I was sure would hit me. I was still screaming hysterically. Then I felt it hit the ground in front of me. I could feel the heat of the lightning bolt striking the ground directly in front of me a second later and I screamed at the top of my lungs, my body shaking from the fear. I waited. I waited for it to hit me and death to come and claim me. I was hyperventilating by now in between screams of terror and pain. I waited. A moment later I felt the heat of the lightning on my back and a moment later I realized it had hit the ground directly behind me. I had survived the lightning attack. I collapsed and knocked myself out.

* * *

I found myself back in dreamtime. This time I was all alone. I thought about what the other David's had said to me and then something came back to me, a distant memory. The memory was so very faint that I had nearly missed it going past me. I managed to recall it and it played out in front of me. It was a scene from the X-Men comic, where Xavier is telling his students that there is a place in the mind called the astral plane where anything is possible, where I could create any kind of situation or imagine myself to be anything I need to defeat my mental enemies. That was my answer. I could beat them. I could fight back in this place. I could win. I could get my life back.

I gasped in pain and started tugging on the nails holding me to the tree. I could feel them slowly moving out of the tree. A moment later I pulled one foot loose. I kept pulling on the other foot and got that one loose. I gasped out in pain as my hands now bore the full weight of my body. I wiggled against the tree and managed to break loose the left hand. Then I worked on the right hand and I collapsed on the ground after breaking free. I sat up and pulled the nails out of my flesh and the wounds closed up. Now I was feeling a bit stronger. Now I would hunt down these people who abused me and reverse this effect. I stood up and noted the black darkness seemed to be retreating. I started down the mountain and it faded from view. I got down to the bottom and headed where I had seen people walk off to. I met little Alvin once more and he nodded to me.

"So you figured it out," he said, hope now shining in his eyes. "If you can defeat the creatures that torment you, you will be able to restore this place and all of us will go back to our proper places."

I nodded and walked resolutely towards the shining light in the distance. I stopped a fair distance out and closed my eyes and conjured up a submachine gun with all the ammo I could use. I smiled as I set off once more. Now I was going to fight back. I guess they saw me coming in the distance because they spread themselves out and attacked the moment I got into range. Red was first, charging me as he fired a shotgun. I opened up on him with the gun I was holding. I tore him up with the bullets from the gun. He fell to the ground, bleeding from a dozen holes. I stood over him and added one more to his forehead, killing him. And it went from there. I hunted each one down and killed them as I found them. Mom was the last one. I stood over her as she screamed epithets and all manner of foul things at me. I knew that this wasn't really Dave, just a ghost of him deep in my mind. I raised the sub machine gun and let him have it. he jumped and thrashed as I emptied a clip into him. The sky was getting brighter as the darkness receded.

"It's not quite over yet," little Alvin said as he appeared next to me. "There are people waiting to help you. Let them. You can live again. You are destined for a better future. Trust in the people that you are going to meet."

He stepped back and he slowly faded out of view. Then dreamtime faded from view.

I woke up and looked around. I heaved a sigh of relief as the worst of the storm passed me. I had survived nature's fury. The softly falling rain felt good on me and I drank deeply of it, reviving me greatly. I sighed as I closed my eyes and relaxed for a moment. Something woke me some time later. I looked up to see the colours of the rising sun on the clouds as the clouds slowly rolled out, the colours of the morning sky replacing them. I looked up to see the Eagle soaring on the morning breeze. Seeing that majestic sight have me new hope. I felt my emotions coming up and this time the tears were ones of joy. I was alive. I had beaten death. I had beaten them all. I felt the ice cold of the morning air move around my naked body. I wondered what time it was. All I knew was that I had survived. I was alive.

I continued to hang there in excruciating pain until I heard something in the distance. I looked up to see what it was and I saw trucks racing towards me. They were coming for me. The trucks stopped and the men got out. One of the looked up at me and I could see the shocked expression on his face as I moved and cried out in pain.

"Holy fuck! The kid's still alive!" he yelled.

The second man shook his head. "Boss not going to like this. Get him down."

What happened next I'll never forget

A military chopper suddenly appeared from nowhere, flying a complete circle around us. The men were frozen in their places until one of them pulled a rifle and opened fire. Big mistake. The door gunner opened up on them and not only trashed the trucks but them as well. I saw big red holes appear in their bodies as they were thrown back from the bullets slamming into them. The gunner was careful not to hit the crane. The crane operator made the mistake of getting out and was cut in half instantly. I snapped to and started screaming for help. I could see the shocked expression on the gunner's face as he saw me moving. The chopper immediately set down and five men jumped out. One went to the crane while another grabbed the ladder off one of the trucks while the others got out a stretcher and medical supplies. I felt the cross rock as the ladder was put in place behind one of the arms. The man climbed up to me.

"Hey kid, hang in there just a bit longer," he said into my right ear as he pulled the hooded mask from his head.

Now I could see his face. Black piercing eyes, thick black bear, long black hair tied into a ponytail. I felt his hand rubbing my chest, trying to reassure me. That touch was the most beautiful touch ever given me. I bowed my head and cried. I heard the crane start up. I saw the shadow of the arm moving. A moment later I heard a snapping sound above me. I knew they were going to lift the cross up to get me down.

"Hold on," the man whispered into my ear.

Before he got down he stuck me with something and whatever it was it made the pain start going away. Oh blessed relief! He got down and tossed the ladder off to the side. Two other men joined him as the crane started lifting the cross out of the ground. I could feel the cross shaking as it was pulled from the ground. A moment later it was swinging free. The three men on the ground held the base in place so it wouldn't move around too much. The crane moved a few inches to one side and then started lowering the cross to the ground. I felt my body hit the cross as my weight started to shift. Moments later I was flat on the ground. My crucifixion was over.

They used knives to cut me free of the cross. I screamed out in pain as the blood rushed back into my feet and my hands. They laid me on the stretcher and strapped me down to it. I felt a needle go into my left arm and looked to see what it was. A bottle of something.

"Stuff to put things back into your body," the medic said as they loaded me into the chopper.

The chopper lifted off and I looked out the door to see us moving away from that place. The chopper swung into the north direction and flew towards the house. I sighed and closed my eyes as something was making me drowsy. I have a hard time remembering the chopper flying me to the hospital. Getting taken off. The rush into the emergency room. People shouting. Someone was trying to talk to me. All kinds of medical jargon going over my head. Water on my lips. I finally gave it up and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Young Dragon

* * *

This is going to be darker than I usually write but never fear my loyal readers; it will get better as it go along so please enjoy it and review because I know you want to

Rated M for various reasons such as:

Rape

Swearing

Violence

Blood

Boy on Boy sex

Bestiality

Cross-dressing

Incest

Nudity

And other things as well but I do hope you guys enjoy so here you are

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up. My body still hurt. I was in lots of pain. I had no idea where I was. There was a ceiling over me. The lights were subdued. I could hear a faint beeping next to my right ear. I turned towards it and found something looking like a TV with green lines bouncing up and down on it. I looked up to see a lady looking down at me. I tried to say something but it came out sounding like a gurgle. She smiled and patted my hand as a man dressed in white quickly entered the room. I heard their voices but not what they said. I ached all over. I couldn't move my hands and I could see they were strapped down to the bed. I hoped I hadn't hurt anyone trying to help me. My head hurt. My body hurt. I sighed once and drifted off back to sleep.

I woke up again. This time there was sunlight coming in the window and I was able to see much better in the room. What I could see convinced me I was in a hospital. This was very good. It told me somebody had found me. The bearded man. He came after me, to save my life. The men that came to take me down off the cross didn't know they were there. Military types or special cop types. Those four men saved my life and I wanted to thank them in person. I smiled as the lady in white leaned over me. I closed my eyes and slept again. The next time I woke up it was daylight again. I blink in the daylight and I look around the room. I was still in the same room. My dreams of being back there was just that. Dreams. I wonder how long I have been here. I am sure I will find out in time. The restraints are gone now. I am relieved about that. I still hurt in places but it's not as bad as it had been. That's good. I notice my left arm is in a cast. I wonder what happened to break the arm. Did it break while I was on the cross? I sigh and the door opens and a lady walks in. I raise my head and she notices that. She steps backwards out the door and then comes back in. I'm sure she told someone that I was finally awake. She comes over to where I am and takes my hand.

"You're in a very safe place. You are in the Juvenile Intensive Care Unit in Children's in Tempe, Arizona. I'm Julie," she said. I tried to talk but all I could manage was a gurgle.

"Don't try to talk. Your vocal chords did sustain some damage and they are still healing. You haven't used your voice in some time so it will be some time before you can talk. We can give your paper and a pen to talk to us," she said. I nodded in understanding as the door opened and two doctors walked in. They approached me slow giving me the chance to get used to seeing them.

"I'm Dr. Mallory," the doctor on the left said. "My friend here is Dr. Tomoshi." I nod and they walk up to me. I watch as they begin to examine me carefully. They nod to each other once they are done. Mallory turns to me.

"You have been in a coma since you were brought in here in June. It's July now. I am pleased to tell you that you will heal up just fine. It will take some time so please be patient. There are a few things we can do to help you in the meantime. One of those things will be to give you liquid medication to help your vocal chords. You voice might not completely recover but you will be able to talk again. We will keep you completely in the loop on everything we will do to help you. The very important thing you need to know right now is that you are very safe here. You are in a secure area. That means anybody wishing to see you will have to get past the security out in the next room. They are volunteers from the State police, Navy Seals, and the Army. The other kids that were rescued are someplace safe in Arizona under the protection of people from the Army, Navy, Secret Service, State police, and other law enforcement people. They do want to talk to you and ask you all kinds of questions and find out what happened to you so they can make sure these… filthy degenerate monsters will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. We want to make sure these people pay for what they have done to you and the others," Mallory said.

"For now we just want you to relax and rest. Concentrate on getting well," Tomoshi said. I smiled and nodded. Julie came back with a legal pad and a pen for me to use. I reached for them and she pushed the small table close to me.

"Thank you. I still hurt a little. I want to know how badly I was hurt," I wrote. The two doctors looked at each other and hesitated.

"Okay. We can talk later then," I wrote. Mallory nodded. "Sounds like a plan. You did just wake up. We can talk later." I nodded and both of them left as I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

Over the next few days I began to be more alert. I spent time writing down what I could remember and looking out the window and watching the cars moving on the freeway not too far away. Mallory and Tomoshi would drop in every now and then and read what I had written. I was telling them what they needed to know so they could try to undo some of the damage done to me. Unfortunately there wasn't much they could do. A lot of it had to heal on its own and that was very frustrating. The next thing they did was to remove the tube from inside my cock. They sedated me a bit and then slowly removed it taking the time to do it. Once it was out I felt a lot better. The first time I peed it hurt unlike anything I'd ever felt before. They had discovered I had no control over myself and I had to start wearing diapers now that the tube was out. The doctors didn't want to leave it inside of me long term thinking I would get too dependent on it. Going to diapers was one of the steps towards regaining control of myself once more. I was cool with that once the reasoning behind it was explained. I finally got a bath. An orderly by the name of Mikey came into my room later in the day and carefully slid me onto a gurney and covered me up with a sheet. He roiled me out of the room and was watched by people in the hall as he took me to another room. Inside the room was a tub. It wasn't a normal looking tub like you would find in a house. This one was elevated so he could reach into it without straining himself. He pulled my wet diaper off me and ran hot water into the tub and then very carefully put me into it. Oh did the hot water feel so good on my skin! I sighed and stretched a bit as I reclined against the rubber in the tub. He started with my hair, what little there was of it. His fingers felt good on my scalp. He took his time in washing me clean. His hands felt so good on my body. I felt myself get hard and blushed a little.

"That's okay," he smiled. "Very normal to happen to a guy." I relaxed after hearing that. He kept on going until I was really clean. Felt good to be clean. He got me dried off and then moved me over to another table face down.

"Going to give you a massage. The purpose of it is to get you relaxed, to get your blood circulating, and to help your muscles," Mikey said. He got to work. I can't describe how wonderful it felt to me. I felt like I was in heaven. He took his time and worked me over good. When he turned me over my penis was standing up hard.

"Eager little fella," he said with a smile. "Don't worry, he'll get his turn." He actually did it. He took it in hand after he massaged the front of me and gently stroked me off to a dry orgasm. He taped a fresh diaper back on me and took me back to my room. Mallory was there.

"Bath?" he asked.

"And massage. Responded very positively to it," Mikey said as he laid me back in a clean bed.

"Very good. Every other day then," he said. Mikey saluted him. "Aye aye sir!" And every other day I got a bath, massage, and masturbated by Mikey.

Mallory introduced a doctor to me a day later. He was a dermatologist, a doctor that specialized in the skin. He examined my tattoos and gave his professional opinion. He showed me pictures of the two tattoo removal procedures and stated his opinion that I shouldn't even consider them because of the potential damage that could be done to my skin due to the fact that my tattoos were too big. I wish I had fought back against the Asian. His mental mutant abilities were too strong for me to resist. I had worked with a sketch artist in making a drawing of the man's face to send out even though it happened too long ago. There was the hope that someone out there would recognize him and call in. We eventually did find out the Japanese Yakuza knew who the man was. The Japanese Secret Service even knew the man and both organizations called a truce to search for the man and take him into custody.

"There is no honour in his actions," the Yakuza had said. "He will be punished." A lot of people agreed with what they said.

I was still very weak from the ordeal I had gone through. I wasn't quite up to walking just yet. Julie had left and a new lady came in. She was a large black lady that seemed to be very friendly. Martha Thomas instantly became a force to be reckoned with. She didn't take any crap from anybody and never backed down from anything. Where Julie had to do what she had to do to help me and bitched about having to change my diapers Martha did it without complaining. She decided that I needed a change of room and went to the doctors about it. They agreed right away provided Martha became my primary caregiver to which she agreed instantly. We were about to find out just what kind of woman she was.

* * *

When she arrived the next morning Julie was just leaving. She didn't say anything and just walked out. The Secret Service agent sighed in relief.

"So glad to see her go," he said. "She bitched about everything last night. David hasn't said anything about her but I have the feeling she scared him."

"She's been fired," the hospital administrator said. "She'll never come back." Everybody smiled at that. She had intimidated me a lot and just scared me with what she said. I was glad to see Martha arrive. She set a couple of bags on my bed and sat down on it and gave me a big hug. That made me feel good to know that someone cared about me. She checked my diaper and then changed me. Turning to the bags she opened one and drew out a red sleeper with a NASCAR racing car on the right side going into a turn and the NASCAR logo on the left side. She helped me get into it and zipped it up from the crotch to my neck. Oh it felt so nice, fit right, and looked really nice. I didn't mind. I really liked it. Dr. Mallory arrived an hour later and smiled when he saw the sleeper on me. They checked the tubes going into my arm and noticed the sleeper didn't bother them at all. Martha had clipped the tubes to the collar of my sleeper so they would stay in place.

"That looks really nice," Mallory said. "Once we get you started on regular food the tubes won't be a problem."

"A pizza with everything on it except anchovies, olives, and onion," I said. People laughed at that.

"Your new room is ready and we shall transport you down there right now," Mallory said as the orderly with a man behind him walked into the room.

Mikey lifted me up on the gurney and rolled it down the hall to the elevator once Martha made sure I was comfortable. This room was nice. It looked almost like a regular room with a rocking chair in one corner, a TV, the hospital bed, a larger window that overlooked the large garden some wealthy patron had built for the patients to enjoy while they recovered, and a large bathroom. The bed was comfortable. I sank down into it and relaxed as I watched people moving around to do some last minute things to the room and then they left. Martha turned to me and made sure I was comfortable before turning to the bags she had. I blinked as she pulled all kinds of baby things out of it and set them aside. I realized what it was she was going to do. She was going to 'mother me' until I was well enough to leave the hospital. The more I thought about it the more I got comfortable with the idea. Wouldn't hurt to try it. We did talk about it some and I told her I'd give it a try. She beamed and I knew I had said the right thing.

The next morning she embarked on a program that was designed to help me start my physical recovery right after Mikey had given me my bath and the extras. Having been in a coma since June did weaken me even more. Dr. Mallory sat down with her and approved what she had intended to do with me.

"This room is large enough for the physical therapy to be done in," I said.

"What I had in mind," Martha said after reading what I had written. One of the goals was to help me start talking once more once my throat and vocal chords recovered. They were healing nicely Mallory informed me the last time he checked. Tomoshi said the cast on my arm would be coming off in another few weeks. I was happy about that. We never did figure out how it got broken.

Once I was dressed in shorts and t-shirt we started with moving my arm and legs to start getting my muscles used to movement once more. That would take up about two hours each morning. I guess that's how my exercise routine got started. Then it would be trying to get me on my feet. The first attempt was a failure. She decided to back up some and try to get me to at least start crawling around on hands and knees. That succeeded to a degree and we were happy about that. In the early afternoon she settled me on her lap with a baby blanket over me and introduced me to warm milk while holding me and gently rocking back and forth. Just to be sitting on someone's lap lying in their arms did something to me way deep down that I don't think I could ever describe. All I can say is that I started feeling a lot better about myself. Martha did a lot for my psyche and when I left there I was on my way to a full mental recovery. One morning Mikey decided to do something different. He moved up between my legs and came down on my penis and took it into his mouth and began to suck me off. On my God did that make me feel really good! So this was what pleasure was about! I shuddered a few minutes later and relaxed. Mikey smiled down at me.

"That's called fellatio, or a blowjob. It's supposed to make the recipient feel really good. I hope you liked it," he said.

"I loved it," I said. "Please don't stop doing it!" Mikey's special bath treatments never stopped.

A week later it was decided to remove the IV's from my arm. It was due to Martha's carefully introducing me to food once more. I had been drinking from the bottle and taking baby food into me and it was working out better than anyone hoped. I was glad to see it go. I couldn't wait to get rid of the cast on my arm. The physical sessions were starting to pay off. I was getting stronger and was able to crawl around on the floor with no problems now. Martha decided to start the transition to walking the next week. My voice was getting better. Unfortunately I would be talking with a slight rasp to my voice for the rest of my life. I was just so glad to have my voice back. During this time I had been writing down every detail I could remember about what happened to me, starting with Molson and ending with Terrosa. People took what I said seriously and went right to work taking them all down. I wasn't told anything about the investigation and Martha made sure I didn't see the nightly news (something I never watched anyway) because she didn't want my recovery set back at all. I didn't blame her for that the more I thought about it. Plenty of time to find out things later.

I took my first steps two weeks later. I was extremely happy and so was everyone else. We celebrated by having a little party in my room with pizza the Secret Service guys went to get. I felt really good about what I had accomplished and was determined to keep it going. I wanted to get well and walk out of here under my own power. I was still having nightmares over what happened to me. It wasn't so much that they weren't in my head anymore, I had defeated those demons while being crucified, it was the memory of what had been done to me that was affecting me still. I knew I would be undergoing therapy for that when I left here. That was another item for discussion that would be happening later. People knew I didn't want to deal with that right then and there and respected my wishes. Truth was and I knew deep down it was, I was really afraid of psychiatrists. I didn't trust them after what had happened to me with Grayson. People didn't blame me at all and left me alone about it. There would be plenty of time to discuss it later. I tried to deal with the nightmares the best I could by writing them down and talking to Martha about them. She'd get angry at the people who hurt me and it actually did me some good to see that someone else was angry at those who hurt me. There was no doubt she was on my side.

By late August 1976 I was a lot better. I was walking normally by now, my body was starting to fill out, and I was in the process of toilet training. Imagine an eleven year old going through potty training a second time in his life. It went a lot quicker this time and a month later I was back in big boy underwear. I really was happy about that and so was everyone else. My physical recovery had been astounding and I had to give Martha all of the credit for it. She had done a lot to help me and I'd be forever grateful to her for what she had done for me.

I sat down with a group of people later that month and started discussing going into a residential psychiatry treatment program to help me with my mental problems.

"You're not crazy, or mentally disturbed, or whacko," Mallory said. "You simply need help with what happened to you. The people who hurt you may not be in your head anymore but the memory remains of what they did and said to you. That's been affecting you and you need help in dealing with all of that." I considered his words for a time and then decided to sit down and start writing. I wrote about what had been done and said to me that I could remember in the best chronological order that I could remember, everything from the first meeting with Grayson in his office in Thousand Oaks to the final event on the top of the butte. I wrote it all out, including the dreamtime events I experienced. That flipped all of them out completely, including Janet Reno who was heading the prosecution. I still had trouble believing it all. The more I thought about it the more I realized they were right about getting mental help, especially after the FBI informed me of my family being killed. The killers had left notes telling me I had not better testify against Terrosa, Grayson, and Molson or I would be killed. Security got doubled. Dr. Mallory introduced Dr. Jack Franks to me one afternoon and left the both of us alone to talk. Dr. Franks had seen everything I had written with my permission and we discussed that for a time. He told me everything about Sagebrush and what went on inside there. I liked the idea that the staff dressed casually. The only way you would even know they were staff was the fact that they were the only adults there and they wore ID cards with photo ID and information. Franks told me the rules the staff had to follow, the rules the residents had to follow, and other things. It was an interesting afternoon and people left me alone about it and didn't press me about it and I appreciated that. It was to be my decision and mine alone.

* * *

I arrived at a residential treatment program for trouble teens like me called Sagebrush the middle of September 76. Dr. Franks came to get me and took me there. What I saw I liked. It was a series of buildings spread out on the grounds, done in a desert ranch style. I really liked the looks of the place. The only indication I had of an institution was observing security being really obvious around one building.

"That's the extreme violent ward," Franks sighed. "That's where the extremely violent kids are housed. They are sent here by the courts because of the violent nature of their crimes. All of them have been diagnosed as being severely disturbed."

"That's sad," I said. He nodded. "I agree. The worst part is that they will never recover, and once they reach age, being eighteen, they will be transferred to the state institution for the rest of their lives, never to leave." That really scared the hell out of me and it must have shown on my face. We parked in the parking lot and Franks turned to me.

"That will never happen to you, Alvin. I have the feeling you will benefit from being here and that you are headed for great things. Just be willing to be honest with yourself," he said. "We will help you." I believed him. We got out of his Suburban. I carried my duffle up to the front doors and followed him inside. Just inside the front doors stood a big black man. I blinked at the size of him. The memory of the black guy at Terrosa's place flashed in my mind and I took a breath and let it out.

"Alvin?" Franks turned to me, concern on his face having seen my reaction.

"I'm okay," I said. "Just a flashback." The big black guy stepped forward. "Did a black guy like me hurt you?" he asked his voice full of concern. I nodded. "Yes. Quite a few times. I know you are not him but seeing you made me remember him."

"I'm sorry if I caused you pain. My name is Billy," he said, extending his hand to me and I took it and shook it.

"Mine's Alvin. It's okay. Something I need to work out in my head, ya know?" I said to him. I knew right away I'd get along with him very well and in time we did.

"Yo Jack, his quarters is ready," Billy said, turning to Franks. "I saw to it myself. He's gonna like it."

"Jack?" I asked, being used to using his last name.

"Everybody calls me that," Franks said. "I'm used to it and its okay with me. Billy will escort you into your assigned room. I'll drop in later."

"Okay," I replied. "Lead on MacDuff." Billy smiled and assumed the air of a dramatic actor. "And erred him be that cries enough!" he said with the dramatic hand wave.

"Shakespeare," I said as I picked up my duffle. "I read his books in the hospital." Jack roared in laughter, as Billy looked deflated. I smiled as he sighed and went to the door. He opened it as it buzzed.

"Everybody's got to be a damned critic," he grumbled as I walked through. Billy led me to the room I was to have and showed me around it. I even had a private bath! I liked it immediately and spent the next half hour settling in. Billy left and I sat at the desk by the window. I had a blank notebook on the desk in front of me and I decided to start keeping a journal. I opened it and started writing, going way back as I could physically remember. I wrote a lot in the hour I waited for Jack to show. When he did show I was amazed at how many pages I had written. He came in when I invited him to and we sat down in the two small chairs in the corner. I made a decision, one that would have an extremely positive effect between us and would be a positive force in my treatment. I decided to allow him access to my journals.

"Here," I said handing him the first one. "This is my journal. In here you will find a lot of things that I will be writing about. Emotions, feelings, thoughts, and memories of my entire life and what has happened to me. I hope that you will find a place to start helping me in here." Jack leaned back and thought about what I had just said.

"It will stay in here. You will find it on my desk. I give you permission to enter my room when the door is open to read it. You are the only one authorized to read it," I said as he nodded.

"I am touched by your gesture of faith and trust in me. This is a very good start in our friendship. Thank you," he said. He took it from me and read what I had written. I went to get some tea for the both of us as he read what I had written. I returned to find him writing notes to himself as I set the teacups down on the small coffee table between us. He took his and sipped it and then set it down.

"What you wrote about your early years was good. It gave me some understanding and insight into your world. It definitely gives us a place to start," he smiled. "So, here we go." He asked me a question and I answered it and added to it. By the end of the hour I realized I had indeed made a good start. I set the journal on the desk and followed him out to tour the place. I liked the place. It was really nice inside my section. Two rooms that intrigued me were the gym and the music room. I wanted to check them out but what Jack said next dampened my enthusiasm.

"To get in there you have to earn the privilege," he said. I nodded. "If I have to jump through hoops to get them, then I don't need them. You can keep them. Thanks for nothing." I turned and headed back to my room and closed the door behind me. I sat in my office chair and thought about the incident and why I had said that. Then I reached for my journal and began writing once more. I wrote about the games Dave and Theodore used to play with me, what I called the "this for that" game. Do this for me and I'll give you that. Theodore had been very notorious with it. He knew what I wanted and he played it well with me. It had hurt and frustrated me to no end back then. Now Jack was going to play it on me and that didn't sit well with me. I put the journal back on my desk when I finished writing and leaned back. I looked at the time and it was nearly dinnertime. I stood up and headed to the dining room. I was hungry and I wanted to meet some of the other kids. I didn't see Jack enter my room.

I walked into the dining room to see a number of the other kids in there already. I sat down at one table and waited for the serving line to start. It did and I got in line and got my food. I sat down at a corner table and started eating when a Hispanic kid walked over and stood there.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked me. I nodded. "Sure. You're welcome to join me."

"Name's Miguel," he said, sitting down. "You just get in here from the world?" I had an idea what he meant with that. "This afternoon. Got here from Children's hospital in town. My name is Alvin." He shook my hand. "Cool to meet ya. Listen, a few things you need to know about this place. It's not what it appears to be." He then described the head nurse of our section as a nympho who liked little boy cock, Jack as a dictator, and Billy as a sadistic child abuser. I listened and decided to document what Miguel had said.

"So don't trust them," he said as I finished my dinner. I nodded. "Thanks man. I'll watch my back." I left the dining room and headed down to my room and closed the door behind me and wrote up everything that Miguel had said. I didn't want this kid causing trouble for anyone. I went around the section over the next few days and observed things and people, talking to the other kids and being very sly with the questions. I eventually came to the conclusion that Miguel was a little demented and should be very carefully handled.

"I must agree with your assessment of Miguel," Jack said as I walked into my room one afternoon after classes. I had started to go to the small school that was part of Sagebrush. I had been tested to see what it was that I knew and where I stood academically wise. I was actually surprised when the test results said I was just slightly above average. If I had done better with the math I probably would have scored higher. I sat down in a chair across from him.

"I didn't like how he was talking about you guys," I said. "So I went round and talked to a few of the other guys and they told me what I had written down in the journal about Miguel."

"Good that you did. Now I can take action and have him moved to another section. We do not need people like that here. Now we need to discuss the situation that happened a few days ago and what you wrote about it," Jack said. For the next hour we talked about it and what I had written about Mom, Lynda, and Robbie playing the "this for that" game. By the time he left I think he had a much better understanding of my position over the issue. What the end result of the issue would be I didn't know. Hopefully I had given him something to think about.

* * *

I eventually settled into the scheduled routine and added to it. I had started doing some exercises every morning. I'd get up, hit the bathroom, start stretching out, and then doing the basics. After that it would be into the shower, and then sit down to write in my journal. Some mornings I'd have a lot to say, and other mornings not very much. I'd write about what nightmares I had or what I dreamed of. Then it was out the door to breakfast, followed by school. School wasn't a long drawn out affair like it is out in the world. It covered just English, math, social studies, science, PE (I was glad to see that class. I did a lot of running in there to build up my endurance), and one other. Classes went from eight to two every day. Weekends were considered kickback days. Then there were the required group sessions. Everybody went, but not everybody participated. The first few times I sat there and just listened. What I heard absolutely convinced me I wasn't alone in a lot of my feelings. Nice to know I could talk to the other kids about what I was feeling about things we knew.

The private sessions would take place in our rooms. Jack wasn't the only psychiatrist in my section. There were a few of them and they went around and saw several of the guys each day for an hour each session. Jack was going to be the one to counsel me and I was cool with that. He smiled when he touched on that after I had written about it.

"Thank you," he said. "Would it change things if I told you the board here assigned me to you after reading what you had written in the hospital?"

"No," I said. "Believe me when I tell you I'd go and shake their hand and say thanks for hooking me up with you." Neither one of us knew it but I'd get that opportunity very soon. It would change things between us as well.

I had been there for a month and was doing fairly well. I was getting used to the routine and things were going fairly well. Well, said routine went out the window early one evening in December. I had just come out of my private bathroom when I heard what sounded like a fight going on in the hall. I opened my door and found Jack trying to keep Miguel from stabbing him. Miguel had gone crazy. I raced over and tackled Miguel and pulled him off Jack. Jack was bleeding from a wound in his side. Miguel had tagged him once already. When he turned on me I could see the psychotic gleam in his eyes and I knew he was really gone. He began trying to stab me as Jack gasped out in pain. Both of us rolled on the floor trying to get control of the knife Miguel was holding. I wasn't that strong to begin with and Miguel figured that out. His smile grew as he began playing with me. I moved him away from Jack as we struggled. Billy came walking out of the staff room just as Miguel shoved me up against the wall, banging my head against the wall hard.

"Jack's been stabbed!" I yelled. "Help him!" Billy took a step back into the staff room and hit some kind of alarm because the hall quickly filled up with security and medical personnel. Miguel got distracted and I shook his hand off my right one, pulled back and put everything I could into a right fist into his face. Miguel dropped, having been knocked out. I held out the knife Miguel had and it was taken from me by security. I turned and faced the wall and assumed the position to be frisked. They cuffed me and took me to a security cell and put me inside. I sighed as I sat down on the bed. I hoped Jack would be all right.

The head of security came to see me the next morning. I sat down in front as a guard stood behind me. Donaldson placed a tape recorder in front of me and before he started recording the conversation looked at me.

"Wanted to let you know that Dr. Franks will be just fine," he said and then started the tape recorder. I started telling him the events of last night and he listened. Once I was done he asked a few questions and then ended the interrogation. I was returned to the cell and put inside. I sat there until I was escorted to the conference room the next morning to find out what the board of directors decided. I sat down in the place I was told to sit. The people walked in and things got started.

To make a long discussion short, I was cleared and returned to my room and commended in my role in the event. Miguel was ordered to be transferred to the violent ward for the remainder of his stay. Donaldson shook my hand and thanked me for jumping to save Jack. Billy did the same.

"He's a good guy. He's done a lot to help me," I said as the head of the board, a greybeard named Dr. Elmer sat in a chair in my room.

"That he is. What interests me is that you jumped in to help him despite your dispute with him in regards earning the right to use the gym and the music room," Elmer said as he sipped a cup of tea.

"I had to do something to help him. I was honour bound to," I said. He nodded. "I shall be seeing you until Jack returns. I will be taking his place here."

"In that case I give you my permission to read my journal. The only restrictions there is that it stays here in the room and that you tell no one what I write in it unless you ask me first," I said.

"Of course. Very agreeable," he said. "I shall look forward to talking with you at our first session."

He showed up the next morning and sat down with my journal as I went out the door to start my day. I did look in as I broke from my classes for lunch. He wasn't there but my journal was back on my desk. I headed off to lunch and then the rest of my day. When I showed up for the group session he was there. He nodded at me as I took my usual seat and started things, as Kenny was the last to arrive. I have to give him credit. He really knew how to draw out people. The ones that I called bumps on the proverbial logs actually said something. After the group session he followed me down to my room and inside. We sat down in the chairs and started talking.

Elmer stayed for the rest of December and all of January 1977. He helped me make it through the holidays and my depression. Billy and Elmer were the solid rock I needed to get through those dark days. Jack got a grand welcome home from all of us and I was glad to see him back. He looked good.

"Jack, I am so happy to see you back," I said as the three of us sat down for the private session the next afternoon. "I was so worried about you."

"Thank you for saving the life of a worthless old man like me," Jack said.

"You are not old and worthless. Stop that defeatist shit," I snapped. "You had no idea Miguel was gonna go postal on you. The whole situation was his fault." Jack nodded. "Regardless, you saved my life and I am grateful. Thank you." From there we discussed the situation in regards to the gym and the music room. It was eventually decided to allow me access. I was delighted. Now I could go forward with my desire to get back in shape and develop my musical skills. I had wanted to learn guitar for the longest time and now I was getting the opportunity. I had wanted the chance to build myself up and now I was getting that chance to.

"I'm rather curious as to why nobody uses the gym and the music room anyway," I asked as the session ended. Jack sighed. "It's because nobody has ever expressed an interest in going in there. You are the only one." I didn't take the opportunity lightly. I treated it with care.

I went into the gym the next morning instead of doing my exercise routine in my room. I was glad it was Saturday as I spent most of the morning cleaning everything in there. I looked at the punching bag in the corner and the memory of Molson using me as a punching bag floated up into my mind. I reached for a pair of gloves and pulled them on and began punching the bag hard, envisioning Molson's face on it. I sweated as I hit it hard for fifteen minutes and then backed away once I got tired. I sat down on the floor and leaned up against the wall. I jumped a little when a bottle of water appeared in front of me. I took it from Jack, opened it, and drained half of it in one go.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time," I admitted. "Sure felt good." Jack nodded. "Then you have just done yourself a good thing by doing it this way and not actually doing it to him. You just put into action one of the anger management therapies. There are others of course and you will learn them all, but this is by far the best thing you have done."

"I don't feel so angry about being his punching bag anymore," I said.

"But that is what it was meant to do. Help you work your anger out," he said. We talked for a bit and then he headed off to his next session. I knew we would be talking more about it later.

I went back to work and had the place cleaned up an hour later. I started working on the various stations just to see what they did and what muscles they affected. From that day on I started working out in there every morning. At first my workout were geared to improving my body. Then it was to work my anger out of me. Then as I increased the intensity of my workouts it was the desire to never be a victim again. Billy would watch me as I worked out and admired my desire to stick with it and he taught me a lot about working out. I really appreciated his help.

Cleaning up the music room Sunday morning was fun. Couldn't believe how dirty the place was! It wasn't that hard to clean up, just a lot of dust to vacuum up and wipe off things. I found a manual in there on how to use the recording equipment in there. I knew I would have fun playing and recording in there once I learned how to play the various instruments in there. I took an acoustic guitar back to my room and began working on it. By the end of the week I had the basic chords down. A few days later I was able to play a simple song. My musical accomplishment was making me feel very good and I was on cloud number nine. By the time I left Sagebrush I'd be making music of my own and that to me was exciting.

Not everything was great. I did hit a few speed bumps along the way. I dealt with them the best I could with a little bit of help from Tommy and Billy. I got through them okay. The biggest obstacle was dealing with what happened to me. Sometimes talking about being a victim hurt. I'd get emotional during those sessions. Tommy was patient with me and he'd hold me at times when I needed it. Billy was helpful too. He was there for me when I needed a little help. Working my anger out on the weights and the punching bag did help a lot. Billy was a kick boxer as it turned out and he began teaching me how to do it. That was my introduction to the martial arts.

Learning the martial arts with Billy as my instructor was fun. He taught me the basics of karate and kickboxing. I looked at it as a great cardiovascular workout. Later on I would regard it as the best thing that ever happened to me. It would lay the ground for learning Twin Dragon from the spirit of a long dead master of that particular art. I would use it to avenge those who couldn't fight back and to aid those being tormented by bullies. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

Another thing I was dealing with was my sexual identity. I had conversations with Jack about it and he really listened and paid attention to what I wrote about it. I never mentioned the special treatments I got from Mikey in the hospital. Something's are best left unsaid. I was very honest with Jack when I told him I felt something for him. He didn't laugh or put me down for it and explained that sometimes patients will form attachments to their psychiatrists and that it was normal. I relaxed knowing he was cool about it and that it didn't bother him any. The teacher in science was about to do a unit on human sexuality and the timing was kind of perfect. It was scheduled to be done for a whole week. As I sat there reading the books and listening I began to recall the books I had read in the Thousand Oaks library. I mentioned them to Jack one Sunday afternoon and we spent the hour discussing the books I recalled reading. Jack was impressed I had remembered them. The book I was reading for that unit in science was much more descriptive and I understood things much more clearly. There was a big debate over gays and I chose to come out to the class and did it nervously. The reaction I got was interesting. Only one guy gave me a load of shit over it and he got escorted out once he was done cussing me out. The rest of the guys simply took the attitude that it was my own business. A few of them did admit to having tried it and liked it, but chose to chase girls. I mentioned a study I had heard of that was exploring the question of people being born that way. I stated my own opinion of it and got a lot of agreements over it. With Jack I talked more about my desires and I went a bit further than I would have in the class or in the group.

"You want to explore gay sex with another boy," Jack said.

"Yes. I'd like to experience it with a willing partner," I responded. Jack smiled and I knew I had said something right. "You hope he will be a willing partner. That tells me you would sit down with him first and discuss it for the simple reason that it would involve him too."

"Yes it would," I said.

"Sagebrush has guidelines in place in regards to sexual behaviour between two boys here. They are very specific in what is allowed and what is not. I will leave a copy with you. One item in particular I must and am required to point out to you is that if the intended partner says no, you must respect that. Sexual contact between a boy and an adult is not allowed. Please read the guidelines for the rest of the details," Jack said.

"I will. Thanks for informing me of them," I said.

"There is a book I can give you," Jack said, lowering his voice. "It's called the Joy of Gay Sex. It just came out a few months ago and I am very sure that it would answer a lot of your questions about how it is done. Keep it in your room and don't show it to anyone. I'll get it to you in a few days." I couldn't wait to read it.


End file.
